


Hyper, Much?

by joeymoey



Series: The Hyper Series [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 01:10:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 27,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4587312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joeymoey/pseuds/joeymoey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First story. High school AU. I would make this Human AU, but they're staying as they are. Lots of cursing. Yay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic. After reading these shits for 90% of my life. Plus, I'm pretty sure the characters are all my headcanon. PLs be gentle.

It was lunchtime. Every student in HomeWorld High was out and about with lunch or just with their squads. A specific group was sitting down on grass, surrounded by trees. Close by to buildings with white walls and red doors.

"What up, bitches?" A large orange girl greeted the other three girls sitting down on said-grass.

"Shut up and sit down, Jasper!" A small red girl with curly, black hair motioned.

After a good chuckle from Jasper, she sat. All, but one was wearing a red-and-white letterman jacket. The letters _HW_ on the side.

"It's Friday, you guys," Jasper stated, "I suggest a party at my house. Invite the whole school!"  
"Really?" The red girl raised her eyebrow, "Right before the most important game against our rival team?"  
"Why the fuck not?" The plump purple girl sitting next to her bumped her shoulder. "Besides, I've been waiting for a party! I already can't wait!"  
"See? Amethyst is down for this!" Jasper was just as hyped, "You have to now."  
"B-but, Peridot doesn't have a say in this!" The short girl pointed at the green girl, who didn’t wear the jacket, behind her.

"Do what you like, the game is on Monday and the practice tomorrow was cancelled because the coach believes you're good enough to defeat those clods."  
"Come on, Ruby." Jasper has won this. Jasper looked proud in the dorito-shaped girl.

"Okay, fine, we spread the word, right now." Ruby tested.

"Good!" Jasper got up, dusted off her white pants, and waited for the others to get up too. All of them started to dust off grass and looking for grass stains.

"You guys meet back here when you know, for sure, you got everyone."  
The four ran in different directions.

There was another group of four sitting on a bench, quite far from where the first group previously was.  
A girl with quite a beak of a nose was being salty as fuck, "Rose, do you  _have_ to be with G—

"Oh, my GOD, Pearl," A blue girl grabbed a water bottle, untwisted it, and splashed water into the pale girl's face, "I'm on the swim team and never in my life have I heard someone being so thirsty in  _my entire life_."  
"Lapis, that was uncalled for!" Pearl started to dry herself. Her white shirt started to stick to herself and become see-through.

A large girl with pink hair and a small blue girl were laughing as this was happening in front of them.

Rose never answered the girl. She was being so silly. She only laughed at her.

Rose Quartz was rather popular. Along with Pearl and Lapis, they were well-known. Rose was always known for curly pink hair and being 8-FEET TALL.

Pearl ran off the dry off all the water that projectile at her. She was salty as fuck because she ain’t lesbianing with Rose.

"Pearl needs to stop," Rose continued to laugh.  
"Not even a  _child_ is enough to stop her from asking, goddamn." Lapis crossed her arms.  
"Sapphire?" Rose tried to get the small blue girl's attention.

The girl had her one earphone in and can hear, but she still isn't paying attention. The white wire of her earphones is hidden under blue shirt; the buds somewhat visible.  
"Sapphire," Lapis was about to spray more water. The cap was already untwisted.

"Yes?" The blue girl said with a calm voice.

"Are you liking this school so far?" Rose asked with a pleasant smile.

"Sure, I find this place more interesting than any other school." Sapphire's eyes, covered by her bangs, looked at the pink-haired girl. She smiled at the giant woman.  
Ruby was making her way to the table. She fixed her black shorts and jacket to be presentable to Ms. Popular.  
"Hello," Ruby greeted the three girls.  
"Hello there, Ruby," Rose greeted her first.

"I'm here to tell you ladies about the totally cool party we're going to have at Jasper's house tomorrow."

"Oh how wonderful!" Rose's eyes lit up at the red girl.

"I will text you the deets." Ruby took out her phone from her jacket. "Do any of you ladies mind I get at least one of your numbers?"  
"Sapphire, you already have your phone out, let Ruby put in your number! We must go to the party!"  
Sapphire was then having a phone shoved into her view. Her phone was a fucking U-Phone 8 by PineApple.

Ruby was rather curious of what Sapphire was listening to, but she didn't even know the girl.

Sapphire did so, without saying a word. She didn't even question it.  
"T-Thanks," Ruby felt suddenly nervous. Sapphire turned her head to her.

"Hey, are you new?" Ruby was able to say.

"Yes." Sapphire said, in a calm voice.

"You should most definitely come!" Ruby said with a smile. "Rose, we'll definitely need you and Greg for the music."  
"Absolutely, I'll need a babysitter, but I'll be there, 100%."  
Pearl came back, now all dry, and saw Ruby.

"Hello." She greeted, rather welcomingly.

"Hey, you're invited to the party too!" Ruby was a lot more excited more than earlier.

"Hey, Ruby!" Amethyst tackled the red girl.

"Wazzup girls!" She then continued to be hyper, "And… you?"  
Everyone was questioning Sapphire's existence; not even phased by all the yelling. Sapphire was just admiring Amethyst white hair tied back in a ponytail and her black ripped jeans.

"I'm Sapphire. I'm brand new here. I'm sorry for not being very connected."  
"No problemo, you should come, though! Make more friends, GET TURNT UP, fuck shit up! You can let go!" Amethyst exaggerated.  
"Well, I can't deny it now. Seems like fun."  
"Alright! New girl is going!" Amethyst let out a foolish laugh and then ran off.

Ruby facepalmed herself. Sapphire just smiled and then plugged both her earphones in.

After school, Jasper, Ruby, and Amethyst were in Jasper's EXPENSIVE ASS CAR and planning out what to do and how much to buy. Jasper in the driver seat, Amethyst was shotgun, and Ruby was in the back.

"So, if we go right now, we can buy all the food and drinks and supplies. Should we get the whole team on this?"  
"Yeah! We need all the help for the PARTY OF THE CENTURY!" Amethyst was devouring hot cheetos and talking with her mouth full. There was red crumbs around her plump lips and her left hand is just _completely_ red.

Ruby felt a vibration in her pocket.

She checked it.

A bunch of text messages poured into her phone. Mostly just RSVPs from basically PRETTY MUCH EVERYONE. Shit like, “PARTAY” and “fuck yeah.”

"We need to be fucking rich for this shit this time." Ruby mentioned.

"Got it, buy everything!" Jasper then turned the car on and drove off. Well yeah, Jasper is a fucking rich ass bitch.

Ruby then text the only person she asked a number from.

_This is Ruby. Sorry about my friend earlier._

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, this is not serious. I do this to TRY to be funny and let out, like, energy and stuff.  
> All of this is from the top of my head, you have been warned.

It was the next day. Amethyst and Ruby slept over at Jasper's house. Surrounded by food, sodas, and many amounts of alcohol, (from the help of an older friend of Jasper's). Jasper's parents were out on a trip, so they had the house to themselves. That means, PARTY.

They went out for so long that Ruby was unable check if Sapphire ever replied.

She was still groggy and slightly drooling. Luckily, she woke up before the other two did, so she could wipe away the saliva. She saw that she crashed on the couch.

She checked her phone.

_It's alright. She seemed fun._

Yup, Ruby missed it. She missed the text.

_But, I'll text you the address so you can send it to everyone else who wants to come_

She must fall asleep while listening to music too, Ruby thought. She typed in the address too.

Ruby decided to take off her jacket. Why is it fucking hot in the room? She wore a red tank top under.

She heard some groaning next to her. The floor?

"Hiyaaaaaaaaaa, Ruby," Amethyst looked wrecked. Her head was lifted up. Her mop-like hair covered her face, now not in a ponytail.

"Good morning," she said, as she pushed Amethyst down again, "Still early, bruh. You can sleep."  
"Ruuuuuuuuuuby," Amethyst fought Ruby's hand pushing her down, "I had a dream we were, like,  _superheroes._ I had a whip for a weapon. It was awesome."  
Ruby chuckled, "Then continue to dream, dummy."  
Her phone vibrated. Why is she up at… SEVEN AM?

_I'm sorry for being focused more on my music than you guys. That was rude. And will do._

Ruby smiled. For someone who might only have one eye under there, she was pretty cute.

_It's fine. Do you mind me asking what you were listening to?_

Ruby looked around the room. Amethyst knocked out again. Jasper was surrounded by blue beer cans, some of them were smashed or just dented; she rested on the wall. Pre-party buzz, I guess.

Ruby just fixed the red headband around her head.

_Buzz Buzz._

Ruby suddenly felt more and more excited as the messages rolled in.

_Just Drake, some of The Weeknd. It's rare to see me without the earphones._

Good taste in music, Ruby said as she nodded.

_Cool. Are you into, like, singing and shit?_

Wow, "and shit?" Real fucking classy.

Jasper was getting up. All the cans started to roll down her body and cause a ruckus.

"Mornin' jackass," Ruby threw a brown pillow at her face.

"The fuck, man," she looks like she can't see shit.

"It's going to be party time soon. I'm surprised you even got up at this hour."  
"Ugh, we stilL GOTTA SET UP!"  
"That was all on you."  
_Buzz Buzz._

"Who the FUCK are you texting at this hour?"

Ruby just left the room. It was now priority to answer the texts.

_Yes I can sing and shit. But, let's talk at the party. I'll surely be there._

Ruby felt her heart fly, yet sink at the same time.

Ruby just placed her phone back in her shorts pocket.

She walked back into the room.

"Just a new girl at the school." She answers Jasper's rude ass question.

"NEW GIRL?" Jasper shot up, "RUBY FINALLY GETTING IT IN?"

"No,  _god no_ ," Ruby said, "I just met her."  
"So?! That don't mean you still can't smash a little bit!"

"Jasper you disgust me."  
Her hair was in a giant white mess and her eyes were so unfocused, that maybe all she sees is blur.

Ruby had to wait until the party tonight to be with Sapphire.

"Let's start setting up now!" Ruby exclaimed.

Jasper and Amethyst just groaned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, that's it. Review and shit. I greatly appreciate it. And shit.


	3. Chapter 3

Sapphire was lying down on her bed in her room. She was huddled under her blanket, phone in her hand. Even then, her hair only covering one of her eyes. She was listening to more of The Weeknd on her phone. After sending the last message to Ruby, she sent the address to the others.  
She got up from her bed and stretched; not putting down the phone.  
A text shows up.  
Party time! (^-^)/  
It was from Rose.  
Sapphire smiled. Until something about stretching out pussy and taking dick traveled through her earphones.  
Ruby was setting up food and drinks, while Jasper and Amethyst were still groggy, but helping.  
Ruby had to text Sapphire again.  
Sapph, can you tell Rose&Greg to come, like, rn? Bring the music shit.  
It was quiet in the house, for now. This place was going to be filled with drunk, horny teenagers and hopefully nothing too horrible will happen. But, Ruby doubted that.  
Ruby looked around after moving some shit around.  
"RUBY!" Amethyst tackled the red girl.  
"Why do you keep tackling me?! We're in basketball, not football!" She pushed her into the couch.  
She let out slurred words. God help her.  
Sapphire looked at the message. Well, okay then. Music is hard to come by. Drake's voice saying I'm so proud of you goes on and on in her ears. I should get some breakfast beforehand.  
The front doorbell rings. Ruby was the only one able to answer it. She opened the door and Rose and Greg were there. Their van parked parallel.  
"Morning," Ruby said, "Need help bringing in your equipment?"  
"We would love some help!" Rose said, happily. The couple was wearing a matching black shirt with Mr. Universe on it. Although, Greg wears that shirt every single day; the signature ripped off sleeves.  
"What's wrong with her?" Greg pointed behind Ruby. She turned around and saw Amethyst like she was swimming on the couch.  
"I have no clue." Ruby answered, "Pre-party buzz. Jasper isn't herself either."  
The set up was kind of easy with the three.  
"But, who is taking care of Steven?" Ruby brought of the couple's child.  
"I had to get my mother to do it." Rose said as she places the microphone stand on the set up stage. "She doesn't mind at all."  
"How is he, though?"  
"He's absolutely wonderful. We've been playing music together and he's learning to use a ukulele."  
"That's cool. Maybe I should teach him some b-ball."  
Rose and Greg laughed at Ruby who was pretending to dribble and shoot ghost hoops.  
"Oooooooo my goooooood, It's Quartz and that guy!" Amethyst was still swimming on the couch.  
"It's Greg." He said to the fucked up purple girl.  
Rose and Greg have been together for years. Even Pearl can't get over it and its like he doesn't even matter.  
"Don't worry, Greg, she's just… I don't fucking know what she's doing." Ruby tried to comfort.  
He nodded and continued to set-up the music shit.  
Rose squealed with excitement, "I'm so excited! This is going to be a great party!"  
"I hope so, with all the energy we're putting in."  
"Yeah, we'll have a blast!" Rose had a smile from ear-to-ear on her face.


	4. Chapter 4

It was now nighttime. It was dark, but light was flashing everywhere in the house. Loud music was blasting from Rose and Greg, no walking space, and a bunch of drunk teenagers and grinding against each other. Some were throwing around expensive vases and antiques around and others are eating and messing up flooring and other people.  
Everybody got the SOLO red cups in hand; it’s only a 50/50 chance of either just soda or the beer is in their system. Or both.  
Ruby was trying to get through the tall crowd. She wondered how many more people were going to come, but she can’t wonder long. She can’t hear herself think. But right now, she’s looking for a certain blue girl.  
“HEY RUBY!” Jasper tried to get over the music.  
“HEY J!” Ruby had to scream.  
“THIS PARTY IS FUCKING AWESOME! GREATEST IDEA EVER!” Jasper was guzzling down an entire can of beer.  
“YEAH, BUT I’LL CATCH UP WITH YOU LATER!” Ruby hurried once she found an opening to leave. There was a pool outside and even then it was filled. Drunk people in the pool and jumping off the roof. Amethyst was finally swimming along with Pearl, Lapis, and seeing Lars and Sadie, and many other faces Ruby sees. She saw that most people were still wearing their normal clothes; it was sticking to them. Where could Sapphire be?  
She looked around, cup in hand, and the blue girl was nowhere to be found. Even the music is blasting out here. Are some people naked?! God help them.  
Nowhere to be found. Alone upstairs? I thought she wanted to make more friends.  
Ruby forced herself back inside. Girls kissing girls, people having sex on counters and walls and this really is insane, and there was people on the stairs too, fuck.  
The teenage rebels themselves, Buck, Sour Cream, and Jenny leaning against the wall on the stairs, cups in hand. Ruby had to rush up.  
“HEY RUBY, THIS PARTY IS BANGING!” Jenny complimented loudly.  
“THANKS, JENNY! I DON’T HAVE TIME TO TALK, THOUGH!” Ruby doesn’t remember R & G’s music like this. So club-like and so loud.  
She rushed upstairs. Even people up here? One of the doors were closed. It was calmer up there. Ruby was scared to even knock. She first tried to open the door. Locked, of course.  
She knocked as hard as she could.  
It opened. Ruby was pulled in right away.  
“Oh, Sapphire! I thought you’d be out there making friends, you know.” Ruby looked at the girl.  
“Sorry, this is a lot more overwhelming than first thought.” She had her earphones hanging out her shirt, not plugged into her head.  
“I thought so too.” Ruby chuckled and rubbed the back of her neck, “I’ll keep you company, if you want.”  
“… Sure.” Sapphire sat on the bed and lightly pats the available spot next to her.  
Ruby smiles and sits down, “I would offer you this drink. Do you like root beer?”  
“No, thank you.” She waved her hand, “I’ve been sitting down in here since I arrived and listening to my own music.”  
Ruby felt bad for staring up and down on her. Long, blue hair and bangs covering her eyes, a simple white t-shirt with blue short shorts; she couldn’t help staring, but she couldn’t look into your eyes either.  
“So you wanted to talk here, right?” Ruby said as she got up and placed the cup on a table.  
“Yeah, it makes more sense, you know?” Sapphire crossed her legs.  
Ruby sat down again, “I getcha. Get to know each other in person. We should be partying, but let’s hope nobody comes in here. This is Jasper’s room.”  
“Oh, I haven’t noticed it, since I kept the lights off in here. Then again, people will try to come in here with the lights off.”  
“Do you want me to turn on the lights?” Ruby got up again.  
“Sure,” Sapphire fiddled with her earphones.  
Ruby did so. The room was a dark orange. An expensive TV was towards the black-and-yellow bed, there was a black dresser to the side, which was huge, and bedside table with a basketball-themed lamp sitting on top of it. Thank god the carpet was black. It should stop people from coming in.  
She sat again. She felt awkward, but the girl was stuck in this room.  
“How long were you in here?” Ruby asked.  
“Since there was only a few people at this party. I just kept my silence in here.”  
“Do you want to go home? I can take you somehow.”  
“I might have to stay overnight at this rate.”  
“All of us are. NO ONE is definitely going home.” Ruby was sure.  
“Yeah, want to listen together?” Ruby continued.  
Sapphire took the earphones from under her shirt and handed the other girl one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, this wasn’t meant to be good. But thank you for the reviews and shit. :3


	5. Chapter 5

  It was the morning after. Ruby woke up and saw Sapphire just resting on Jasper’s bed.

Yes, party. What the hell does it look like out there? And how the fuck didn’t we get called on by the cops?

  Ruby had to carefully get up.

She cautiously went out and looked around. _So, there’s toilet paper everywhere. Spilled shit everywhere. Red cups. OH LOOK DRUGS. Naked people. Throw up everywhere._ Can’t wait to see what it looks like out there. No one is awake.

  Ruby dodged around people. She looked out the backyard and yup, it’s like a crime scene. She saw Amethyst and Pearl just lounging on top of each other out there. Oh god, even _they_ are naked. Maybe something happened?

  Jasper was on the couch, basically fucking dead, but she’s surrounded by a bunch of naked chicks. _MORE DRUGS._ This is going to be a bitch to clean up _._ Rose and Greg were still on stage, but they were asleep. Ruby went to the front of the house. She went out. _How the FUCK is there people on the roof?! Someone is wearing a bunny suit. Why and HOW is there an ALLIGATOR??? More naked people._

  She rubbed her temples. _Yes, because this is going to be okay by tomorrow._ She went back inside. She rushed upstairs. Sapphire was up and stretching, her back towards Ruby, listening to her music, whatever it may be.

  Ruby got distracted by dat ass. _Like Jasper said once, you always gotta praise a nice booty when you see one._

“Yo,” Ruby simply greeted.

“Hey.” Sapphire turned around. “How does it look out there?”

“Want to see for yourself?”  
Sapphire conflicted with her answer. She wanted to, but then again, she’s also scared to.

“Yeah,” Sapphire said finally, with a big smile.

She came over to Ruby’s side. Ruby started to guide her through.

Sapphire was entirely shocked. It was only a Saturday night. It’s like people was partying like it was their last.  
“Be careful outside, there was an alligator.” Ruby warned.

“How is there an alligator here?!” Sapphire has been to parties, but this was brand new.

Ruby shrugged her shoulders, “I dunno, but it’s here.”  
Ruby was struck by an idea. _Yes, just a mic and—_

Ruby grabbed Sapphire’s hand and went downstairs. People brought those air horns and been blowing them for the majority of the party. Ruby went to the stage with one of them. She shook it, in hopes that it still works. She tapped the mic and it was still on.

She told Sapphire to cover her ears. Ruby just covered one, it’ll help… Right?

She blasted the horn through it. It was beyond loud and people started to wake up. Rose and Greg were covering their ears as much as they can; as they were one of the closest. Jasper jerked up and looked around in a shook and start to cover her ears. More people got up and covered their ears. Ruby stops. Everyone looked at her.

“Uh…” Ruby said into the mic, “good morning?”  
Some people were holding their heads and groaning. Jasper got up and looked around. Her place was wrecked.

“You better fucking help me with this shit!” Jasper said to Ruby. Then she held her head. She must have a major headache.

“I will!” Ruby accidentally yelled into the mic.

She got off the stage.

“Great plan, Ruby.” Sapphire said to her.

“Thanks,” Ruby just smiled and rubbed her neck, “Wait, was that sarcastic?”  
The blue girl smiled back, “Maybe. Maybe not.”  
  Every person started to leave slowly. Rose and Greg took the time to pack all their shit. Jasper was picking up stuff as fast as she could, as if her headache was long gone, but the mess has to be gone.

Ruby and Sapphire was upstairs picking up more trash. Ruby held the giant trash bag as Sapphire picked up the shit.

“What do we do with drugs?” Sapphire said as she was staring into a bag.  
“We should all pile it up somewhere.” Ruby suggested.

“Somewhere,” She said as she placed it back on the floor.

This will take forever.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this might be a bust, but I hope you enjoy it otherwise. Review and shit.


	6. Chapter 6

  Once people were out the house, a cleaning person was able to come in and clean up anything stuck in the carpet, and the alligator was out by animal control, (and still nOT IN FUCKING TROUBLE, MIGHT I ADD), all there was left was drugs. The drugs was hidden somewhere. Jasper promised not to use it, but it was doubted. It was pretty much dark out again. Amethyst and Jasper were resting on the couch, drinking and eating fattening foods, since all they did was clean.

“This entire day we just cleaned. Now we have to play the most important game of our lives tomorrow.” Jasper grumbled.  
“We did a good fucking job planning that out.” Ruby said with sarcasm in her tone.

She was sad to see Sapphire go, but she had to ride with Pearl and Lapis, which took a while to get them to go.

_Buzz Buzz._

_Lapis and_ _Pearl_ _won’t even speak. I hate this._

“Amethyst, did you and Pearl do anything?” Ruby asked.

“I don’t even remember what I did!” Amethyst said with a mouth full of burger, grease _all over her lips, cheeks, and chin_ , “I don’t think anyone who came here does.”  
“We only had one day to recover. Then, we have a game tomorrow.”

“Wait, Rube, where the hell were you? You went somewhere and you never showed up again.”  
“I was with a girl in your room the entire party.” Ruby said with no detail.

“WHAT?!” Jasper stood up and looked at the girl, who was sitting at the bar, with her jacket, “YOU WERE FUCKING A GIRL ON _MY_ BED?!”

“NO! NO, WE JUST TALKED!” Ruby defended herself.

Jasper looked super serious. You could see her veins pop out and her eyes bulged out.

“We talked. She locked herself in your room and I kept her company.”  
Jasper and Amethyst looked at each other.

“You were with Sapphire the whole time?” Amethyst was still a gross mess.

“Who’s Sapphire?” Jasper had a confused look.

“Yes and she’s literally brand new.” Ruby started, “We told her to come and make some friends, but instead she locked herself in a room.”  
“Whoa, don’t you think that’s a little creepy?”  
“No, she was overwhelmed. She didn’t mind being with me, though.” Ruby started to text.

_You should try to talk about something. I never even saw Lapis there._

Ruby was drinking bottled water.

“I bet you’ll get nudes soon.” Jasper winked at the red girl.

“No, she doesn’t seem like someone who would.” Ruby answered.

Another text.

_Lapis said she doesn’t remember much from the party, so she has nothing to say. So does Pearl._

Ruby chewed her cheek.

_That sucks. Sorry to hear that, Sapph. Just listen to some music._

“Jasper, can you take me home now?” Ruby got up and grabbed her jacket, “I need some sleep for our game tomorrow.”  
“Sure.” Jasper was able to find her keys in tact among some garbage, thankfully, “You too, Amethyst. You’re going home.”  
Amethyst’s burger was gone, but the ghost of it was still on her face.

 

 

 Sapphire was rather uncomfortable that the two girls upfront in the car were not speaking at all. She always listens to music, but this was too awful. She played around with her seatbelt.

“Where were you, Sapphire?” Pearl, not breaking her vision from the road as she drove, asks seriously.

“Just in a room with Ruby.” Sapphire said, “We didn’t do anything we just talked.”  
They were quiet again.

OH MY **_FUCKING—_**

“What is Ruby like?” Pearl continues, “I bet she’s like her friends.”

“She’s pretty cool. She’s very funny and understanding. I caught her checking me out sometimes, but I didn’t tell her. Honestly, she’s cu—

“That’s good.” Pearl interrupts.

Ugh, forreal? Just like real pearls, you are hELLA SALTY AS FUCK.

Sapphire huffed and went to look for music. Some _Fetty Wap_ will make her feel better.

 

  Ruby was sitting in the back as Jasper and Amethyst occupied the front.

_Buzz Buzz._

_Pearl_ _kind of talked, but she’s rude about it._

Ruby silently sighed.

_Sorry about that, just listen to music. I’ll call you when I get home, if you want._

Ruby felt her heart race with that.

Maybe that was a little too forward? She only knew her for two days. No, it’s a platonic phone call, Ruby. Calm your ass down.

_Sure, that sounds great. I’m sure the two wouldn’t care that I’m talking._

“Ruby, what was Sapphire like?” Jasper asked, suddenly.

“She’s really chill. So calm and she’s definitely someone you can tell everything to.” Ruby explained, “Plus, she’s like… hot in a cute way.”  
Jasper chuckled, “Did you just drool over there or something?”  
“Nope, but I can’t look into her eyes, so I looked at everything else.” Ruby suddenly felt bad for saying that out loud.  
“This morning, I couldn’t stop staring at her ass.” Ruby felt a blush crawl onto her face. She knew her friends were into this talk.

“Ruby is finally opening up about her hookups!” Jasper exclaimed happily.

“We didn’t hookup!” Ruby protested, “We just talked! But when we woke up this morning, she was stretching and her butt just happen to be facing me.”  
“ooooOOOOOOOOOH, Ruby got a boner for Sapphire!” Amethyst teased loudly.

Ruby just sat there, arms crossed, and blushing excessively.

 

  Ruby got home, thanked Jasper for the ride, and said she’ll see them tomorrow.

“GO CRYSTAL GEMS!” Ruby shouted the mascot name.

She grabbed her key and unlocked it.

She went inside; the house was quiet and dark. She locked the front door again. She turned on the light and went into the kitchen and saw the note on the fridge.

_Rubes,_

_Your father and I are working late today._

_We know you’re out with friends._

_Food is in the fridge._

_Love you,_

_Mom + Dad_

She was alone in the house. She looked in the fridge and found her favorite, pork chops. She turned on the living room lights and the TV. She looked for something to watch. Maybe some anime? Maybe a movie? _Big Hero 6_ was on, so she decided on that.

 

  Sapphire made it home.

She used her key and went in.  
“Welcome back, dear!” A woman voice yells out.

Another blue-skinned lady popped out. Her hair was shoulder length and a brighter blue. She was somewhat taller than Sapphire. Her eyes were a stunning cyan and she was so friendly and mature-looking.

“Hey Topaz,” Sapphire greeted her.

“How was the party, lil sis?!” She asked her.

“Okay, I guess. I just hung out with a girl and that was it. That reminds me, she should be calling me soon.”

“Tell me, sis!” The older sister got excited, “You never tell me about any girl you like!”  
“That’s because I never like anyone romantically,” Sapphire deadpanned.

“I’m surprised you weren’t worried about me. I could’ve been dead.” Sapphire added.

“I was, but it’s a party! You don’t bother anyone at parties.”  
  Sapphire then got tugged away and into the living room.

She was sat down on the couch. Topaz sat next to her, “Now, tell me!”  
“Well, her name is Ruby. She’s athletic and really fun to be with. She’s quite loud and sometimes she gets heated up, but usually she’s a good listener. She was staring at me, but I didn’t tell her the usual “my eyes are up here.’”

“She sounds nice. She just hung out with you the whole night?”

“Yeah, and we just talked. She’s honestly really cute and I think you would love he—

Sapphire’s phone started to ring.  
“Sorry, sis, its her.” Sapphire ran upstairs.

 

  Ruby was sitting at the couch with her legs crossed, food and drink on the coffee table, phone in hand.

“Hello?” Ruby heard on the other side.

“Hey, are you home or are you—?”  
“Yeah, I am. Are you home?”  
“Yup, home alone.”  
On the TV, **[spoiler]** Hiro was meeting Baymax for the first time, after Tadashi ripped tape from Hiro’s arm.

“I see. That must be weird, huh? Being surrounded by people, and suddenly there’s no one.”  
“Kind of,” Ruby agreed, “You sound tired.”  
“I just ran upstairs. Get away from my sister.”  
Ruby laughed, “Nice. I’m watching some Big Hero 6. Have you ever seen it?”  
“I don’t see movies often, but it looked nice.”  
“OH! I know, you’re into concerts?” Ruby took a wild guess.

“Bingo, right on the dot,” Ruby can hear some paper on the other line.

“I knew it. I’ve never been to a concert, so I don’t know how to act.”  
“I had a great time seeing Drake. _Just hold on, we’re going home._ ” Sapphire started to sing.  
Ruby felt so hypnotized listening to that. Thinking of her plump lips again made Ruby’s mouth water.

“You really can sing and shit.” Ruby choked out. She grabbed her glass of water and drinks it.

“Thanks, I love to sing,” she heard, “You said you’re going to eat, though, so I don’t want to bother you. I’ll see you at school tomorrow, okay?”  
“Alright,” Ruby didn’t want to see her go, but she was starving.  
“Bye.”  
“Bye.”

 

 

  Sapphire was writing in her notebook. She was writing down some lyrics. She felt inspired by the red girl. She likes thinking about her. Sapphire smiles as she writes.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is Chapter 6. Thanks for reading. Review and shit. :3


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has a lot of back and forth from Ruby & Sapphire, apology if this is quite strange. It’ll be normal soon. You have been warned.

 

 

  It was Monday morning. Ruby woke up from her alarm.

FUCking hell, I don’t want to get up!

“Get up, Ruby! Your big game is today!” Ruby heard from the hallway.  
Ruby groaned, but she got up. She had to get nicely dressed for school. It was a tradition thing for sports teams to dress nicely to school.  
  Ruby gotta shower first.

 

  Sapphire woke up from the loud song playing from her earphones.

_Thank you, Ghost Town, for being perfectly timed and waking me up at the right time._

_“You’re a monster. Nobody wants her. But me. So sharpen your teeth.”_

Thanks, Ghost Town, that makes me feel better.

Yes, time for a shower.

 

 

  Ruby was in the shower; getting frustrated at her curls. She felt weird without the headband around her head, it help tame her afro, but it’s gotta come off some fucking time. She started to curse as she continued to shower, but she couldn’t care.

  As Ruby got out, she brought her phone in. She got a text from Jasper.

_Time to look FUCKIN classy, Rubez!_

Ruby laughed lightly. Jasper loved having a reason to look suave for the ladies. But, this is for a game, Jas. Keep it in your pants.

  Ruby sighed and started to dry her hair.

 

  Sapphire always loved showering in the mornings. She was able to play her music loudly and it made her feel relaxed. Her bangs were pushed back.  Revealing one blue-colored eye and one eye that didn’t have any iris or a pupil or anything. It was just a white ball in a socket. She could’ve used the ocular prosthesis, but she didn’t feel comfortable with it. She was only able to see through the blue one, but the insecurity from bullying led to covering both with her hair.

  She was ready to see Ruby again. It was like a mission.

 

 

  Her signature headband was on before anything.

Ruby put on her black slacks and her white dress shirt tucked into her pants. She zipped and buttons her pants, and putting on her belt. She buttoned the shirt all the way up. She lifted the collar to put on the black bowtie. She folded the collar down, making sure it’s covering the band. She folded up her sleeves until below her elbows. She wore black socks and put on her black converses. Because fuck dress shoes.

  She got another text.

She looked.

_Good morning, cutie._

It was from Sapphire. Cutie? Ruby smiled at the name.

_Mornin, Sapph. Ready for school?_

Ruby felt like she was basic as fuck for typing that.

 

  Sapphire grabbed a white crop top; that was tight on her body and accentuated her chest. She got some black jeggings and a blue flannel shirt. Trying as hard as she can to get the tight pants on and tying the flannel around her waist, she was able to get her outfit together. She huffed and grabbed her phone.

What should she text Ruby?

She typed quickly and sent it. She just smiled. After a few seconds, she regretted it. She just looked into the mirror and fixed her hair. She firstly covered her eyes.

 

 

  Ruby looked into the mirror and she was like, damn, I would hit on me if I saw myself in public. Ruby admired herself wearing it in the mirror for a while, until she heard her phone ring. Multiple times.

  It was from Jasper and Amethyst and Peridot and even Sadie. The squad is all here.

There were all selfies. Every single one of them. Everyone was wearing just the black-and-white. Everyone went all out. Jasper had her long, black tie and the jacket; being in model-status. Amethyst had her tongue out in her picture, her hair down, wearing a black vest and a skinny, black tie around her neck. And a fucking bright green fanny pack around her waist. FUCKING REALLY? Peridot wore a green tie, which was a good change from the black-and-white suits (THE FUCKING FANNY PACK DOESN’T COUNT). Sadie dressed up nicely, no tie and a vest, just keeping it chill. Lars will surely appreciate it.

  Ruby checked her phone and nothing. She grabbed her regular bag and her duffle bag and went out to wait for her ride with Jasper and Amethyst.

 

 

  She was waiting outside on her porch. It took about ten minutes for her to be picked up.

“COME IN, MOTHERFUCKER!” Jasper yelled from the driver seat, all the windows are wide-open. Ruby just laughed, ran to the car, and got inside.

  “Lookin gooooooood, Ruby!” Amethyst turned around in her seat to look at the red girl in the back.

“Thanks, but why the fuckin fanny pack?!” Ruby complained.

“Because dude, fanny packs are cool!”  
“… Sure.”  
  When they arrived at school, there were already some girls dressed in dresses, rather than suits, but it was still a part of the tradition.

The three got out and went into the school. It wasn’t like in the movies, lockers, hallways, or even musical numbers. It was just a lot of open space with grass and trees and there were separate buildings for classrooms with ramps by the doors. They were surprised that the students that went to the party recovered so quickly. Everyone knew how to live after being surrounded by drugs and alcohol.

  The three went up to the group of nicely dressed girls and did a special handshake between the players to each of them.

 

 

  Sapphire usually rode with Pearl and Lapis, so she went with them in the white-colored, small, buggy-like car. Pearl and Lapis were mostly talking to each other. Sapphire was grateful for that. It’s like the party never happened.

“I like your outfit, Lapis.” Sapphire brought up. Lapis was always into dresses. They were never too risqué for dress code and it was always so flow-y and was always blue.

“Why, thank you, Sapph.” Lapis smiled at the girl in the back, “Let me tell you, your outfit looks great too.”  
“Thanks, I had a hard time getting it on, though.” Sapphire admitted with an embarrassed laugh at the end.

Lapis just laughed too.  
“You too, Pearl. You look great.” Sapphire added.

“Thank you, Sapphire.” She just pays attention to the road, but Sapphire knew she was smiling.

  When they arrived to school, they saw the group of girls gathered by the gate.

“I don’t know about you, but this tradition is weird.” Lapis said.

“I’m definitely watching the game tonight.” Sapphire replied.  
“Maybe you should talk to Ruby.” Lapis awed.

“What? No—

“Come on, you said she was cute, so go!” Lapis had her water bottle in hand.

“What’s up with you and wetting people?!” Sapphire finally questioned.  
“Because it makes people do things, so go!” Lapis said through her teeth.

Sapphire felt nervous. The two doesn’t know she called Ruby “cutie” earlier today.

“Fine.” Sapphire huffed out, trying to ease her heart. She tried to do a confident walk, but honestly, construction boots are not that graceful.

 The group of girls that didn’t have their backs turned, (basically Jasper, Amethyst, and Ruby), watched Sapphire walk over. It was suddenly quiet.

“Why the fuck did you guys st—

Ruby started her sentence, but then turned around. She was stunned; her face felt hot and was _so_ embarrassed. She cleared her throat and said, “Mornin’ cutie.”  
The crowd started cheering and going nuts. Especially Jasper. She jumped up and down. Continuously.

Sapphire just smiled, but she was uncomfortable in the spot she’s in.

Some of them started to mess with Ruby and give her noogies to her head, but she couldn’t care.

“Sorry about my friends,” Ruby smiled at the blue girl.

Sapphire just continued to smile.

“GUYS I’M GONNA GO, OKAY?!” Ruby screamed over their excitement. They still continued to cheer, but Ruby grabbed Sapphire’s hand and took her away from there.

  “Are you ready for your big game?” Sapphire asked the girl. They walked around together, suggested by Ruby.

“I’m really nervous. I’m surprised anyone made it out alive in that party.” Ruby looked around.  
“That is quite strange.” Sapphire agreed, “But I’ll definitely go to your game tonight.”  
As if Ruby wasn’T EMBARRASSED AND NERVOUS E-FUCKING-NOUGH, she just nodded.

“That’s cool of you, Sapph.” Ruby looked at the girl, “D-do you really think I’m cute?”  
“Well, yeah,” Sapphire knew her cheeks were at least turning pink, “Do you think I’m cute? Or did you just say to indirectly brag to your friends?”  
“No, if it were bragging, I would’ve kissed you right then and there.” Ruby avoided looking at her face. Just the thought of those big lips against her own was driving her nuts, but she didn’t ignore the intense feeling.

“Th-the team always loves shit like that.” Ruby told.  
“I see.” Sapphire couldn’t stop thinking about it either. She never felt _anything_ for another person. She never wanted to kiss someone _so badly._

“How about a wager?” Sapphire tried.

Ruby perked up, “I’m listening.”  
Both of their hearts raced. It was something to kind of kick off this romance-y shit, right?

“I don’t want to pressure you, but if you win the game, I’ll let you take me out on a date. Your choice.”  
“If I lose?” Ruby was intrigued, but she had a confident smile.

“Well yeah, you get nothing.” Sapphire tested.

Ruby felt her heart sink all the way to the core of the Earth.  
“But, here’s a sneak peek.” Sapphire kissed the basketball player’s cheek.

“You’re on!” Ruby had her hand out, ready for a handshake.

Sapphire grabbed it, a tight grip on her own.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, might be another bust, but I hope you enjoyed otherwise. Review and shit. :3


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the basketball game, but I’m not good at describing what’s going on, so bear with me.

 

  Tonight is the big night. After making the bet with Sapphire, Ruby has never been more determined to win a game in hER FUCKING LIFE. The entire team was in the locker room. The crowd outside is loud, they were sitting in the bleachers, waiting for them to come out.

“Rubes, I’m pumped for this game!” Jasper was wearing her uniform already. The uniforms were red-and-white. The words “HomeWorld” written across their chest in red and the numbers on their back were also red.  
“Those Slinkers are going THE FUCK down!” Jasper continued. Some of the girls cheered to that.

 

  Rose, Pearl, Lapis, and Sapphire were sitting in stands.

Rose went school spirit wearing a red shirt and white shorts.

“This is so exciting! This is a championship game and they’ll get a trophy and everything for their efforts!” Rose smiled widely.

Sapphire had her earphones in, but she made sure to pay attention once the game starts.

Sapphire was mouthing words from the song she’s listening.

_“All these broke hearts on that pole. Man if pole dancing’s an art, y’know how many fucking artists I know?”_

She huffed. Chances are, she’s going to have a date or nothing at all.

But, she wants Ruby to do well anyway. She didn’t know much about the rivalry, but it seemed pretty serious.  


 

  Ruby laced her red basketball shoes and took a deep breath.  
“Ruby, are you okay?” Amethyst was tying her hair up.

“I’m good, just pre-game jitters.” Ruby stretched her legs. Her hands and legs were shaking, but she was jumping around to stop it.

“I feel ya,” Amethyst nodded her head.

“Amethyst, you’re never nervous.” Ruby put her hands on her hips. “Fuck, you never do! You just go on and do things! And it just works!”

“Aww, thanks, but we gotta game to do!” Amethyst sat up from the bench. “ARE YOU GUYS READY?!”

The entire locker room cheered.

 

  The popular girls in the bleachers watched as the Slinkers come out and started to practice shooting the balls. Their uniforms black and purple, the players came in all different sizes, and they made every shot. The home team came out, and the HomeWorld side started to cheer loudly. Everyone got up from their seats, even Sapphire, and cheered the team.

A song started to play as they got out, but the crowd was so loud, you can hardly make it out.

  The teams just shot hoops and most of them made it in; sometimes it bounced off or it just didn’t make it. After ten minutes of shooting and running around, the loud buzzer goes off, indicating the teams to stop. Both teams went to their sides and into huddles.

Sapphire took off her earphones and placed it in her pocket. She was honestly nervous.

  “CRYSTALS!” HomeWorld shouted their mascot name, some sat down, some went to the center. Ruby is the point guard, Amethyst is the power forward, Peridot is the shooting guard, and Sadie was the small forward, and Jasper started at the center.

Five of the Slinkers went onto the court too; the center was almost as tall as Jasper, but it’s more likely for Jasper to get the ball first.

  Ruby looked at Amethyst. The purple girl just nodded at her. Ruby looked into the crowd and saw a familiar deep blue-colored girl sitting in the crowd. She smiled and wave. Sapphire waved back, but her heart raced more.

  For the first half of the game, the hoops are opposite. From HomeWorld’s crowd, the team, which says _Cluster_ was sitting left and HomeWorld’s on right, but the hoops they shoot in is HW on the left and CH on the right.

So, Slinker is actually the mascot, to think that was the actual name of the FUCKING SCHOOL.

  Ruby looked at Sadie, who was also in-position. Sadie looked back. Ruby motioned her head to Jasper. She looked at Jasper and motioned her head to Sadie. Jasper nodded, understanding. The referee had the orange-and-black lined ball and Jasper and the tall Slinker was ready to get it. The ref blew his whistle and threw it high in the air.

  The counter starts at 8 minutes and starts counting down. As figured, Jasper was able to push the ball towards Sadie. She dribbled off and passed it to Ruby, who was outside the three-point line. She was wide-open to throw it, so she already took the shot. It was able to _swoosh_ into the basket. The home crowd cheered. Three points already? The Clusters got nothing on Crystals.  
  It was now 2nd quarter. It was the Clusters’ with the ball and they keep passing it around. Bitches, you only got 24 seconds to do something else with the FUCKING BALL, so DO IT!

  “Ruby can make good shots for someone who’s short.” Pearl said.

Lapis bumped her shoulder into her, “That’s not nice of you to say!”  
  The ball kept getting passed around, but even after that, the Clusters got a foul for stepping out of bounds. The whistle went off. It was free-throw time. The Slinker that got fouled gets to throw it. Jasper and Amethyst stood on opposite sides with one other opponent on the side of the free-throw line. Sadie was near Jasper. Peridot was by Amethyst. Ruby was in front of the center three-point line. Two of the Slinkers got substitutes in. The Slinker shooting was quite like Amethyst; plump, but she was definitely taller. It was quiet. Only the sound of the ball bouncing can be heard.

  The ball was shot, but was missed. The crowd just drew out an _“oh.”_

  They were given another shot. After bouncing a few more times, they shoot it and it made it in. _39 to 13._

After more of the throwing around the ball and blocking the opposing shots, it was over. Time for the 10-minute halftime.

They are _way_ ahead, Sapphire thought. They’re going to win.

It was now 3rd quarter.  The counter on the scoreboard was counting by the second. _50 seconds until the last period._

The score was _53 to 40._ It was HomeWorld’s ball.

  Jasper was able to get the ball and dribble to the other side. She was looking around and Ruby was open. She passed it and Ruby was able to jump and get it. She felt her head pound and tried to dribble and go for a two-pointer. All of a sudden, she tried to shoot, but she got pushed into her side. She lost the ball, tried to recover and stay standing, but she made one wrong step and her right leg just collapsed under her. She fell over and went limp. She lied on the smooth wood; not moving at all.

  The crowd was silent. Not even a cough, not even the ball bouncing. _Complete silence._

The whistle went off and the timer stopped. Yeah, it was a personal foul, but it was just SO DAMN QUIET. The HomeWorld players who were on the court and the ref ran over to the girl.

They gathered around her. In the crowd, Rose looked at Sapphire, even Pearl and Lapis looked. Her mouth was covered by her hand, hoping nothing too bad happened. Behind her bangs, her eyes were wide open in complete shock.

  Ruby was out of it. She was numb and her leg just gave up. The HomeWorld coach, Yellow Diamond, came over and told the others to go sit. Ruby was moving her head around.

“Are you okay?” Coach asks Ruby, in a calm voice.

“N-no,” Ruby made out, “I don’t fucking know what happened. It just hurts.”

“Do you think you can walk?” She asks.

Ruby made herself believe she wasn’t broken at all. Just a misstep, “I can hop on one leg.”  
Yellow Diamond smirked, “Even when you’re hurt, you still want to laugh.”

Ruby sat up slowly.

  The crowd then clapped and cheered loudly as Ruby got up, from the help of the coach and the ref. The ref went back to the court.

The ref blew his whistle, telling the players to come back. Sapphire couldn’t watch the game anymore.

“Guys, I’ll be right back.” Sapphire got up and ran down the stairs. She didn’t waste any time getting the door before it closed and went it.

“I really hope she’s okay.” Rose said to Pearl and Lapis.

“Me too.” The two girls said in unison.

 

  In the locker room, Ruby was sat on a bench near the door, her leg propped on the bench.

  Sapphire walked in and Ruby was shocked, yet not at the same time that she came.

“I’m okay, Sapph.” Ruby just smiled at the girl.

“Excuse me, you are?” Yellow Diamond came back with an ice pack.

“She’s my friend, coach.” Ruby said, “She can be in here.”

She hummed and gave the ice pack to the red girl. She went out again to the court.

“Can I sit?” Sapphire asked.

The cheers from the crowd can be heard from outside the door.

“Yeah.” Ruby tapped the side that didn’t have her leg on it. She placed the pack on her leg. She found the spot that hurt the most.

“Did you break anything?” Sapphire asks.

“Just pulled a muscle,” Ruby said, “Really, really badly.”

Sapphire just sat there, didn’t know how to help.  
“I’m glad you’re here,” Ruby said, “I like being with you.”  
Sapphire smiled at the girl.  
Ruby smiled and laughed, “I guess I won’t get that date now, huh?”

“Did you want it that badly?” Sapphire asked, taking out her earphones again.  
“I did. I tried _so_ hard.” Ruby turned her leg around and put the ice pack on the back of her calf.  
Sapphire smiled more, “We’ll go when you feel better.”

Ruby screamed, “YEAH!”

A wide smile on her face, like she accomplished the most important thing in her life.

“Which would be in a few days,” Sapphire plugged in the right bud, “Or weeks.”

She offered the left to Ruby.

Ruby grabbed it and plugged it into her ear.

“Yeah, I need to plan right no—

She then sucked on her teeth from pain.

She huffed, “Maybe later.”

“Yeah,” Sapphire smiled and replayed the song she was listening to before the game.

 

  There was ten seconds left of the last quarter. It was _80 to 79._

The Slinkers were ahead earlier, but the Crystals were able to bounce back up. Jasper looked around as the crowd started counting down.

“For Ruby,” Jasper whispered and then charged though.

The girl passed it to Sadie, then Peridot, then Amethyst.

_7! 6! 5!_

“For Ruby!” Amethyst threw it for a three-pointer.

_3! 2! 1!_

It was the buzzer shot. _83 to 79._

Amethyst had her mouth open for making it, but Jasper ran and grabbed her, lifting the purple girl off the ground. She was placed down again and she jumped around with everyone else. The HomeWorld crowd cheered and went crazy. Got up from their seats, whooping and clapping and screaming and jumping for joy. The large, golden trophy was brought to the red-and-white team and Jasper held it in the air, causing the crowd to cheer extra loud.

 

  Ruby and Sapphire heard the crowd from outside. The countdown, the cheering.

Ruby laughed, “I think we won.”

“I think so too. Want to try to go out and celebrate with them?”  
Ruby took out the bud, “I can try.”  
Sapphire placed them in her pocket and helped Ruby up.  
Ruby put her arm around the blue girl’s shoulders and Sapphire’s arm around her waist.

Ruby threw the ice pack away. Sapphire opened the door and slowly got them out. The crowd was still cheering and Amethyst had the trophy this time, waving it around for everyone to see. Jasper was the first to see them, “RUBY!”  
She ran to the girl and Sapphire had to let go. Jasper lifted the red girl up and placed on her shoulder. The crowd roared and Ruby started to cheer along.

Sapphire stood to the side and watched the team being covered in Gatorade and having red-and-white confetti fall from above.

 

  After the game, the court has been emptied and ready for clean-up.

Ruby had her weight rested on her left leg, but the crutches she was offered from the nurse’s office are coming to use.

Everyone had their duffle bags and the trophy was placed in the trophy case inside the office.

“Glad that nothing broke, Ruby.” Jasper said.

“Yeah, but I will need these for a while.” Ruby said, “But you still gotta drop me off home.”  
“Of course,” Jasper looked behind the red girl, “Someone is waiting for you, Rubes.”

Ruby slowed turned around, moving her crutches.

“Hey Sapph,” Ruby smiled at the girl.

“Are you going to be away from school for a while?”  
“Maybe a few weeks,” Ruby answered, “Don’t be sad.”  
“Do you want me to go to your classes and get your work or something?” Sapphire offered.  
“Thank you, but Jasper can do that.” Ruby smiled, “Do you ever want to come over.”  
Sapphire smiled and nodded, “It would be nice, but I don’t want to invade.”  
Ruby laughed.

“COME ON RUBY!” Amethyst yelled from Jasper’s car.  
“I’ll see you soon, okay?” Ruby just smiled.

“Okay,” Sapphire kissed the girl’s cheek, “Bye.”

And she left to Pearl’s car.

Ruby had a dreamy look in her eyes.

Jasper honked her horn. Ruby sighed and crutched her way to the car.

 

  Ruby was dropped off at her house. She struggled, but she got it. She entered her home, but family was gone once again. She sighed and looked into her freezer; at least she had an ice pack, or multiple ones at that. She grabbed three of them and closed the door. She decided to try to get upstairs.

  After the struggle of getting up to her room, she was able to get into the bed. She flopped onto it, her face landing into the pillow.

She never liked calling her mom. She text how she has to stay home and rest her leg. How she got injured at the game.

  She slowly got undressed until she was left in her black sports bra and matching boy shorts. She placed the one pack on the back of her thigh, her calf, and one just for her forehead. She started to drift asleep until her phone vibrates. She thought it would be from her mom, but it was from Sapphire.

  It was a picture. Her in bed, doing a peace sign. She still had the same clothes on, but her good eye could be seen. The other still covered by her light blue hair.

Ruby smiled. Then, she went to sleep.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, thIS IS DEFINITELY A BUST. But I hope you enjoy anyway. Review and shit. :3


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to fix Chapter 8, and fix the basketball shit, since it wasn’t accurate to how to it works. Had to google deets. So, sorry, it should be better I hope. >~

 

 

  It has been one week since Ruby has been bed-ridden. She was able to wear shorts and a dirty white shirt for pajamas. Jasper has been bringing her schoolwork to her and she works on it in bed. They were only Sophomores, but goddamn they were the FUCKING MOST FUN SOPHOMORES.

  Ruby, resting on her stomach, has been working on her Chemistry work. She tapped and chewed on the eraser of the pencil. Her parents have gone to work and—

“FUCK, I DON’T FUCKING KNOW THIS SHIT! HOW DO I DO THIS??!! FUUUUUUUUUUUU—

Her phone then rings.

It was Jasper. She had to be calm now.

“Hello?” Ruby was confused. She checked the time. _Oh,_ after school. _OH,_ it’s Friday.

“Yooooooooooooo,” Jasper greeted through the phone. “I got your shit, but we’re staying over.”  
“You’re going to make me get up from bed?” Ruby was slowly feelING EVEN MORE FUCKED as Jasper spoke.

“Nah, I know where your key is.” Jasper then hangs up.

Ruby slams her forehead into her book.

The phone in her hand vibrates. It was a text.

Ruby sighs, dreamily. _Sapphire._

It has only been selfies, but Ruby loved all of them.

She loved seeing her outfit of the day; she’s like, fucking fashionable as shit.

Sapphire wore red today. Short-sleeved, but they were rolled up just a bit. The breast pocket was black. Her hair was put up into a bun. But it looked messy now, must’ve had it all day. Her earphones more visible. Her tongue stuck out.

Ruby stared at it for a good ten more minutes until she heard someone knock.

FUCKING HELL.

“Come in!” Ruby yelled.

It was slammed open, “WHAT IS UP, RUBES?!”

That was definitely Jasper.

“Hey, Hugh Jas!” Ruby greeted.

“What up?!” Amethyst jumps onto the bed. Ruby was lucky she had a bed big enough for two.  
“Yo,” Peridot’s voice greets not as obnoxious.

“Doing homework, of course,” Ruby simply said, “I can’t wait to turn in all this shit when I get back.  
Sarcasm is sO FUCKING REAL.

“Dude, whater you lookin’ at?” Amethyst was poking her head closer to Ruby’s phone. She turned off the screen.

“It’s nothing,” Ruby said calmly, but she hit the purple girl with a pillow, “DON’T BE A NOSY BITCH, BITCH!”  
“Duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuude,” Amethyst had a weird smile on her face, “Jasper, she got nudes and she hiding them.”  
“WHAT?!” Jasper got up. She was smiling widely; all teeth showing. Ruby knew what was going on in that orange head of hers.

“NO!” Ruby couldn’t move, she hid her phone under her pillow, “It’s only selfies of her! I haven’t answered!”

Jasper was confused, “Why don’t you answer her?”  
“She’s been doing it all week.” Ruby was resting her chin on her pillow, hands under it.

“I didn’t think it was necessary.”

“Dude, you’re like _in looooooooooooooove_ ,” Amethyst teased.

Ruby couldn’t see them, but those three definitely had smiles.

“Here’s the fucking plan!” Jasper said aloud.

Ruby cursed to herself. Amethyst got off the bed and went to where Ruby assumed Jasper was standing. Ruby used her strength to turn around. The homework can wait.  
The three were in a huddle, whispering to each other.  
“Maybe we can set up a date—

“But Ruby is never good at dates.”  
“How do you know?”  
“Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh…”

Ruby rolled her eyes, “I can hear you guys.”  
They got out of the huddle. Wow, all of them are still wearing black-and-white? FUCKING—

“Ruby, we’re going to set you two up!” Jasper said, loudly.

“We’ll try to help.” Peridot added.

“Without being third, fourth, and fifth wheels!” Amethyst exclaimed.

Ruby sighed. The ice bags on her leg were melting.

“NO!” Ruby bursts. “I already promised a date with her once my leg is stable enough to walk.”  
“EVEN BETTER!” Amethyst raised her hands up.  
“YOU CAN’T BE THERE!” Ruby complained.

“Yes, we are!” Jasper rubbed her hand into Ruby’s head. “Because we see how you look at her! You even called her cutie! So you know what, we’re going to be your wingmen!”  
Ruby groaned.

“I’ll let you help me if you guys help me finish my homework first.” Ruby added, admitting defeat.

“No problem,” Jasper pushed Peridot, “You’re smart. You help her.”  
“She said all of us to help her,” Peridot reminded.

Jasper and Amethyst groaned.

 

 

  After replacing the ice bags, thanks to Jasper, they started to do the homework.

Ruby and Jasper had pretty much the same schedule, so she _should_ know something. FUCKING _ANYTHING._

Peridot helped with the Chemistry. Amethyst had the US history, since that’s what those too have together.

“You’re lucky we love you, Rubes.” Jasper said, “Or else we’ll not do this.”  
“This is hard, okay?” Ruby grumbled.

The group heard a vibration from under the pillow.

… BITCH, WHAT?

  Ruby was unable to get it, but Amethyst was able.

She gave it to Ruby. Not even being nosy and try to break into her phone.

More texts from Sapphire? Oh, more pictures.

The picture was of her, Rose, Pearl, and Lapis at the mall. They were sitting in the food court.

“Those girls are shopping.” Ruby said out loud. The least she can do is show the group one.

“Dude, take a picture of us!” Amethyst suggested.  
“I would if I can move.” Ruby said.

“Uh, you did move?”  
“Yeah, but that was hard enough.”

“Let me do it.” Amethyst had her hand out.

Ruby changed the app to the camera and gave it to her.

Amethyst changed it to the front-facing camera.

“Guys! Say CHEESE!” Amethyst said. Everybody in the picture was able to fit.

Amethyst stuck her tongue, Jasper just had a shit-eating grin, Peridot did the “akanbe face” **[1]** , and Ruby just smiled, but she looked tired and _really_ fucking shitty.

“Here you go, send it to her, lover girl!” Amethyst teased more.

Ruby ignored the girl and sent it to Sapphire. She placed the phone next to her.

  By the time it was sundown, the homework was now done.  
Ruby wrote everything down and everything was hopefully accurate, since it was _these_ little shits helping.

  “Dude, are your parents home yet?” Amethyst asked, with a yawn at the end.

“It’s Friday, so it’s most likely a late day.” Ruby said, feeling water trickle on her leg.

“Are they ever home at all?” Jasper added.

“Of course, but that’s the problem with working in a food place. You take every chance you get for more hours and more pay.” Ruby explained. “They hate how I’m just stuck in bed, but at least they know I have good friends.”

“Wow… That’s fucking deep.” Jasper said.

“Yeah.” Ruby said, until her phone decides to vibrate again.

_Are you feeling better?_

At least her mom knows that she hates phone calls. Well, with her at least.

_Yeah, mom, my friends are staying here though. For the night._

Sapphire had sent something too, right when she was done sending the other text. That made Ruby a little excited.

It was still a picture, but there was a message attached.

  The picture is somewhat dark, except from the corner of the picture. A table lamp? She was wearing a white tank top, kind of lifted up, her belly button exposed. She wore white shorts; her legs looked just as smooth in pictures as they do in real life. Her mouth was covered by her hand. Her hair was not in the bun; it was surrounding her neck and fanned out on what seems to be her pillow. Both her eyes exposed, except her left eye was closed. Ruby guessed it was supposed to be a wink. Hmm, no earphones in sight.  
_Hello Ruby._

“Wow!” Amethyst exclaimed, “She’s really into you, Rube!”  
“GAH!” Ruby hid the phone, “AME!”  
“You are! We tried to talk to you, but you were zoned out into that phone!” Amethyst used a bunch of hand gestures and her loUD ASS VOICE.

“GOD, FUCK, OKAY! I’M SORRY!” Ruby yelled back.

Ruby text back, an angry look on her face.

_Hey Sapph._

“I didn’t even know she had eyes at all.” Amethyst rested her head on her head.

“I imagined one eye, you know?” Ruby brought up.  
“RIGHT?!” Jasper jumped into the conversation, “That’s what I thought!”

“I thought she was seeing through noises,” Peridot joined it.

  The group when on about what theories they had about Sapphire’s eyes.

Ruby once in a while checked her messages and text the girl back.

 

  It was Saturday morning. Ruby was still groggy and she had new bags of ice on her leg.

She looked around and saw Jasper already awake and on her phone.

“Oh, hey, Jasper.” Ruby rubbed her eyes.

“Yo,” Jasper put down her phone. “I hope you don’t mind, I changed your ice.”  
“Not at all,” Ruby rested on her arms.

Amethyst was still asleep next to her and Peridot was against the wall. How the fuck hasn’t she fallen over yet?

Ruby checked her phone, one more text.

  Another picture from Sapphire.  
  It was her pretending to be asleep. Both of her eyes closed, laying on her side, and resting on her arm. The blanket not seen in-picture. And the earphones were in.

Ruby smiled. There was something she liked about this picture.

“Whatcha’ grinnin’ ‘bout?” Jasper asked.  
“Nothing,” Ruby said, “It’s for me.”  


 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] It’s what Steven and Peridot did in “Friend Ship.”
> 
> What did you think? Bad? More detail? Less? Review and shit. :3


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be character depth. Every detail is from the top of my head. Lots of read. Also slight sexual shit, but not too many because this is rated T, you sick fucks.
> 
> Big chance there’s going to hardly be any cursing in this one, but I might be wrong. Enjoy.

 

 

  It was week 2 of _Ruby is fucking still stuck in bed._

Since Jasper, Amethyst, and Peridot have been staying over and helping with homework.

Sapphire was still sending selfies, but Ruby didn’t mind. Do you know how fun it is to see a cute girl show up all the time on your phone? It’s pretty fun.

  It was another Friday. More of the homework. Ruby groaned, but she was glad that she was able to sit up again. Her back was against her headboard and using pillows under her leg.

  She was doing some English homework. She checked her phone, the time was an hour from school ending. The date was February 20. She suddenly thought about how the weather was surprisingly hot for February.

  No one was texting her at this time. She continued her homework until her phone rang.

She answered, “Hello?”  
“Yo yo, we comin’ over.” Jasper said and hung up.  
Ruby just nodded to herself.

She suddenly got another phone call.

“Hello?” She answered.

“Hello Ruby,” the familiar voice said.

“Hey Sapph, what’s up?” Ruby had a smile on her face.

“I wanted to ask you something.”

“Sure, anything.”  
“May I come over? Just for today. I’m not going to sleepover or something.”  
“Sure, I’ll send you my address.” Ruby said.

“Okay.” Then she hung up.

Ruby then typed the address and sent it.

  She placed her phone down and stared at the ace bandages around her calf and foot. Her dad put it.

She was unsure that was the right thing to do, but if this damages more, itS HER FUCKING DAD’S FAULT.

  She wanted to surprise the squad that Sapphire was coming over too.

  The door shot open, once again, and saw the three there.

“WHAT UP BIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATCH!” Jasper greeted the girl and sat on the bed.

“Hello leather jacket,” Ruby eyed the muscular girl.

“What up, playa!!” Amethyst threw her backpack on the floor and sat down on said-floor.

“How ya doin?” Peridot greets the quietest.

“Better,” Ruby said, “I can finally get up, but the crutches are mandatory.”

“Fuck, that really sucks, man.” Jasper nodded.

“Yeah, well, I got fucking pushed, so what can I do.” Ruby shrugged her shoulders.

  Then, they heard the door bell ring.

“Are you expecting someone, Rubes?” Jasper asked.

“It’s Sapphire—

The three then rushed out. It was like the speed of light. Well, that was new.

 

  Sapphire waited outside the door. She waved goodbye to Pearl and Lapis as they left.

Her earphones were off. So through the door, she heard running footsteps and yelling. She stared at the door until it opened and saw the three other basketball players.

“HEY SAPPHIRE!” They said at once.

“Um…” She had no words. She stared at the three girls that were looking back at her.

“Come in!” Jasper pushed the other two behind her, who looked over her shoulder.

Sapphire stepped in and walked towards the stairs, “Where’s Ru—

“UPSTAIRS!” They yelled again in unison.

Sapphire just went up; not paying anymore attention to the three.

Jasper flicked Amethyst’s forehead and did a weird look at Peridot; like, mocking her.

“You’re _both fucking idiots_!” Jasper insulted.

“You were doing the same things!” Amethyst threw back.

 

  Ruby was rather confused about what was going on downstairs, but as she looked away from the door, there was light knocking.

Ruby looked up and smiled widely, “Sapph!”

Sapphire smiled and welcomed herself in, “Did you hear anything from downstairs?”  
“Pretty much, didn’t know what they were saying.”  
Ruby patted the empty space to her left, “Come on, sit.”  
Sapphire moved the pillows and did so, unsure of placing her feet on top, “Should I take off my shoes?”  
“You don’t have to.” Ruby waved it off.

  Sapphire placed her legs on top of the bed and looked at the red girl, “You okay?”  
She placed a hand on Ruby’s shoulder. Ruby had a BURNING, LIKE, FUCKING FIRE, LIKE, HER HEART WAS IN FUCKING HELL RIGHT NOW, feeling of wanting to kiss the girl right now. Her lips were right there and they were _so_ beckoning and they were glistening in lip gloss. WHERE’S THE FUCKING CRAB FROM _THE LITTLE MERMAID_ WHEN YOU NEED HIM????

“Ruby, I know you can’t see them, but my eyes are for sure up here.” Sapphire saw the girl staring at her lips.

“Huh?” Ruby snapped out of fascinations, “O-oh! Sorry!”

Her face felt hot and her eyes went up for a second, but then went further down. Sapphire was leaning over, despite the over-large green flannel, the grey tank top was low and giving Ruby just _all boob._

She had grey pants on and white shoes, but THE BOOBS!

“Okay, seriously, my eyes _do_ exist.” Sapphire huffed.

“I’m sorry! It’s nothing. I just, you know, really missed you.” Ruby finally looked at the bangs. “I really liked all the pictures you send. You should be a model or something.”  
“Thanks, but I don’t know about _model_.” Sapphire’s cheeks went pink.

“Really? You _so_ are!” Ruby got closer to the girl. “You have everything a model needs and wants!”

“ _Oh really_?” Sapphire got closer too.

“Well yeah!” Ruby crossed her arms over her chest, “Your body, your poses, YOUR FACE! How is no one all over you?!”

Sapphire smiled at the girl, “Thank you, but people don’t like me _because_ of my face.”

Their faces were so close, but neither have questioned it.

“… What are we doing?” Ruby was now having uneven breath.

“What do you think?” Sapphire grabbed the nervous girl’s chin.

HERE IT COMES, RUBY’S FIRST KISS. NEXT, MUST AQUIRE VAGINA.

“U-um…” Ruby’s eyes closed as it became _so fucking close,_ and then—

“GET SOME, RUBY!” Was from the doorway.  
Ruby and Sapphire jerked back right away.

  It was Amethyst. She had her arms up in the air. Jasper and Peridot behind her, watching with wide-eyes.  
“The fucking mood is gone, so NO!” Ruby stared her friends down.

Sapphire tried to make herself as calm as she could in that attempt. It was her first kiss too, she had to initiate it _somehow_.

The three walked into the room and sat on the floor.

“So,” Amethyst hugged her legs to her chest, “Tell us about you, Sapphire.”  
“Huh? Me?” Sapphire perked up.

“Sure, we can be friends too, right?” Amethyst added.

“Well yeah,” Sapphire crossed her arms, “What do you want to know?”  


 

  “Well firstly,” Amethyst looked at the blue girl, “The basics. Your name and shit.”  
“Okay?” Sapphire found it a little odd, “My name is Sapphire Johnson. I’m 17 and I’m a junior and that’s not obvious.”  
“Well, let’s go around.” Jasper added to the idea. “You can go Ruby.”  
“My name is Ruby Harris. I’m 16 and a sophomore and yeah?” Ruby didn’t know why they’re doing this.

“I’m Peridot Gates. 16 and a sophomore.”  
“Jasper Scott. 16 and a sophomore, but people usually think I’m a senior, though.”  
“Amethyst Wheeler. 16 and a sophomore.”  
“I didn’t know you were a junior.” Jasper said to Sapphire.

“Well, like I said, it’s not obvious.”

  “My birthday passed in January.” Sapphire said, “January 27.”  
“Oh man, we missed it.” Ruby felt a little more upset than needed.

“It’s okay, I didn’t celebrate or anything.”  
“Mine is in April,” Ruby said, “April 14.”  
“Mine is June 6.” Peridot said simply.

“Mine is July 25.” Jasper.

“Mine literally just past and we celebrated at school, February 18.”  
“Oh, happy belated birthday!” Sapphire said, “I wish I had known.”  
“Its fine, but thanks, girl!” Amethyst smiled widely.

  “So Sapphire,” Jasper started, “This is _really_ important.”

“Okay, what’s up?” Sapphire has been intrigued by this group.

“Why do you cover your eyes?”

“Oh,” She lightly touched her own bangs, “I can’t explain it, but I can tell you bullies caused this. You know, insecurities.”  
“Damn, that sucks!” Jasper strongly-expressed. “I would beat the shit out of them if only I knew!”

“That’s nice of you, but I kind of like my hair like this.” Sapphire smiled.

“Why? You can see?”

“Of course,” Sapphire said.

  It was getting to nighttime. Jasper, Amethyst, and Peridot had to leave.

“It was nice getting to know you, Sapph!” Amethyst said as she stood at the door with her bag.

“You too, Amethyst.” Sapphire waved.

And then they left. Ruby waited until she heard the door open and close. The two girls were left alone in the silence. Sapphire took her phone out, unplugged her earphones and played her music loudly.

 _“No teasin, you waited long enough. Go deep, Imma throw it at ya, can you catch it? Don’t hold back, you know I like it rough.”  
_ Sapphire paused it.

She sent an awkward smile Ruby’s way.

Ruby wasn’t uncomfortable or even embarrassed.

“I didn’t know you were into Rihanna.” Ruby placed her books and work onto her bedside table.

“I’m into pretty much everything.” Sapphire scrolled through her music, “Except country.”  
“So not everything.” Ruby chuckled.

_I’M GOING TO FUCKING DO IT! JUST KISS HER, DAMN IT!_

Ruby’s head felt like it was going to explode if she didn’t kissed the girl right FUCKING now.

“Hey Sapph.”

The song that was stopped on was The Weeknd’s Earned it.

_“You make it look like its magic.”_

“Yeah—

  As she turned towards her, Ruby went for it and pressed her lips against the unprepared girl. Sapphire was shocked, sure, but she didn’t stop it. And she didn’t _want it to stop_.

She grabbed the girl’s face, pulling her in deeper. Ruby’s heart raced and her eyes shut tight, just pulled away. She was breathing heavily and looked at the other girl.

_“Cause girl you’re perfect. You’re always worth it. And you deserve it. The way you work it. Cause girl you earned it.”_

Ruby smiled, “Sorry, too sudden?”  
“No,” Sapphire looked around. She got up closed and locked the door and closed the blinds.

  She then climbed on Ruby’s lap, but still careful. She straddled the red girl, who was now EVEN FUCKING REDDER, than she already is.

Sapphire’s eyes were still not visible, Ruby didn’t want to move the hair, and she knows Sapphire wouldn’t want to.

  Sapphire started to slowly, PAINFULLY SLOWLY, unbutton each button on her green shirt. You’d think, oh, the shirt is only buttoned halfway, it shouldn’t be _that_ long, right? MOTHER FUCKER, NO.

  The song was still playing, which is accurate to whatever the hell is going on right now.

Ruby just had to _watch_. Watch her slowly unbutton and finally took it off. The green flannel was then thrown off to somewhere in the room. Ruby decided to place her hands at the end of her tank and slowly slide her hands under and up.

  Sapphire giggled at the girl trying to do something, but she crossed her arms, grabbed the end of the shirt, and lifted it right off. That was thrown somewhere too. She had a white bra with black lace on it. It was cute, yet sexy at the same time. Ruby felt head just blow RIGHT THE FUCK OFF.

  At this point, the music didn’t even _matter._

Ruby kissed the half naked girl on top of her. Sapphire’s hands on the other’s cheeks and Ruby’s hands on the other’s _cheeks_.

Ruby’s tongue swept Sapphire’s bottom lip. Sapphire just opened her mouth, letting her’s in and having their tongues fight for dominance. The kiss-turned-make out got more and more heated. Ruby’s hand guided themselves to Sapphire’s pants to unbutton and unzip.

 _“Why you rushing me, baby? It’s only us alone.”  
_ The song started to sing those lyrics. Like it FUCKING KNEW Ruby was about to do something.

Ruby pulled away and tried to hold in a laugh from the song.

But, Sapphire giggled first. Her giggle turned into a laugh. Then, a loud sound could be heard.

Ruby knew the sound. It was the garage door opening.

“Uuuuuuuuuuh, Sapphire, you need to get dressed now!” Ruby warned. Sapphire got off the girl right away and started to look for her shirts again. The grey tank, _check._ The green flannel, _check._ She zipped and buttoned her pants again. She had to unlock the door and then jump into bed. She lowered the volume, plugged her earphones and plugged the right one into her ear.

Ruby grabbed the other and plugged into her left.

  Ruby grabbed her books again and acted like they were just studying together.

“Ruby?!” A woman’s voice from downstairs yelled.

“In here, mom!” Ruby yells back, “Like always!”  
Sapphire looked and gave one last kiss to Ruby. It was chaste. And Ruby felt refreshed from it.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That must’ve been AWFUL to read, but I hope you enjoy otherwise. Review and shit. :3
> 
>  
> 
> Edit: Added more details (like Sapphire opening the door open again, but nothing major.)


	11. Chapter 11

Sapphire called Topaz that night to pick her up. She was glad she had a cool sister to do this. She hated how Ruby pouted and wanted her to actually stay, but she restated that she said she wasn’t going to stay overnight.

  Sapphire just said hi to Ruby’s parents downstairs and introduced herself and told them about what they did, (not the almost sexy time she had with their daughter). Her dad cracking dad jokes and her mom laughing along. Sapphire just smiled and chuckled at them. The door bell rings.  
“That must be my sister.” Sapphire told them. Mr. Harris got up and opened the front door. Both stood at the door.

“Hello there!” Topaz excitedly greeted the man.

“Hey there!” He greeted back with a smile, “I’m Mr. Harris.”  
“I’m Topaz, her sister.” She grabbed Sapphire’s hand and pulled her outside.

“We’re happy that she kept our daughter company.” He said. “I hope we’ll see you again.”

“I will, Mr. Harris. Maybe next Friday?” Sapphire suggested.

“Sounds like a plan,” he smiled at the girls, “You get home safe, girls.”  
“Thank you, have a good night, sir.” Topaz smiled back.

He nodded and closed the door softly.

  The sisters got into their blue jeep; it was the family car, since Sapphire doesn’t want to drive herself.

After they both buckle up, Topaz drove back to their house.

“Had fun, Sapph?” Topaz asked her younger sibling.

_Hell yeah I did._

“Yeah,” Sapphire said, “Ruby’s friends came over and we get to know each other.”  
“I didn’t see them at the house. Not even another car.”  
“They left earlier.” Sapphire told part of the truth.

“I _really_ can’t wait until I meet Ruby. She seems really cool if you talk about her all the time and you decided to go to her house.”  
“Maybe when she’s not bed-bound anymore, sis.”

“Is she okay?”  
“Basketball injury, she seems to be getting better, though.”  
“That’s good. Remember Sapph, if you ever need me to pick you up, I’m always available.”  
Sapphire chuckled, “I know sis. I know.”

 

  It was Monday morning. February 23. Sapphire was awoken by another Ghost Town song.

 _“And I can’t help, but think that this isn’t me. But maybe they’re right. Maybe this is all a lie.”  
_   Sapphire didn’t turn it off, she upped the volume and checked her phone. She pushed back her bangs, her right eye was able and her left was useless. She checks the text she got from Ruby.

You know that thing people do, when they do a peace sign and then stick they tongue through the middle?

She was doing that. That fucking bitch.

Sapphire knew this was coming eventually, but she just giggled and shook her head.

Sapphire looked into her closet. She didn’t know what to wear. She has noticed that weather is fluctuating, but today, just like the days before, it stayed hot. In fucking February.

  She could wear a skirt, but that’s Rose’s thing. She could wear a long dress, but that’s Lapis’s thing. She could wear something really form-fitting, but that’s Pearl’s thing. She grabbed a red-and-white baseball jersey. The shirt itself was white, and on the shoulders had roses on them, which is the red. There was a red outlining, parallel with the buttons in the middle **[1].** She grabbed a black crop top, black skinny jeans, and she’ll think of which shoes later. And you know, a different bra and underwear, of course.

  She went into the bathroom and started to shower. As the water warms up, she turns her music on high and starts to undress from her pajamas.

  She was one of those people that actually got things done in the shower, not 10% shampoo and conditioner and 90% thinking about life. Since she had such long hair, it needed a lot of attention and care. She did start thinking about Ruby and what _could’ve_ happened. What do you even call that? An ALMOST? She blamed her feelings on The Weeknd. FUCK HIM, but also _fuck him_. Sapphire laughed to herself. Yeah, me and a guy together? Like _that_ is ever gonna happen.

  After her shower, it takes awhile for her hair to dry, so she had to set her hairdryer on HIGH AS FUCK, AND IT FEELS LIKE SATAN BREATHING INTO YOUR HAIR. It takes about an hour to get it dry _enough._ She started by putting on her matching black bra and panties from _Victoria_ _’s Secret._ Which is an odd gift to get from your older sister. Then she did the usually moisturize her body and face. Putting on her clothes was always a problem. Considering they were always tight and sometimes start falling off. She left the baseball jersey unbuttoned, showing off the black and her midriff. The pants were always the hardest part.

  After brushing her teeth and placing her bangs over her eyes. She waited for Pearl and Lapis. She put on her white shoes and put up her hair in a purposely messy bun. She grabbed her tan-colored cargo backpack, along with her earphones, and rushed downstairs.

“Good morning, Topaz.” She greeted the older girl in the kitchen. The kitchen had an island table in the middle and white cabinets and grey and silver things like the sink, fridge, and the stove. She was leaning on the island.

“Hey, younger sis.” She smiled at the girl. “Are you going to Ruby’s today?”  
“No, her friends usually go every day, so I can wait until Friday.” Sapphire smiled at the thought of Ruby.

“Yeah, but that doesn’t mean she wants to see you on _only_ Fridays.” Topaz wiggled her eyebrows.

“Byyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyye,” Sapphire then went to the front to wait.

 

  In the car, Sapphire had to take another selfie for the home-bound girl. As soon as she sent the picture, Lapis spoke.

“I like your outfit today, Sapph.” Lapis smiled, “It’s really cute.”  
“Thanks,” she smiled at the blue girl, “Yours is pretty nice too.”

  She was wearing a short, black skirt, and a short-sleeved white button-up. Button all the way, from what Sapphire can see.

But for some reason, Pearl was wearing a hoodie.

“Why are you wearing that, Pearl?” Sapphire asks.

It was the red school hoodie, “HomeWorld” with a crystal in the middle of the two words.

“Just in case Lapis decides to throw water at me.” Pearl deadpanned.

“That’s not going to stop me.” Lapis always had a water bottle. It was quite strange, it’s always full.

“Still, at least I feel safer.”  


 

  At school, the three girls walked together.

“I’m glad you’re finally chill about Rose, P.” Lapis said as they walked.

“I started taking interest in someone else.” Pearl had a sudden blush on her cheeks. “I can’t talk about it, though. I’m still thinking it over.”  
“That’s great! When you figure it out, we can talk it out—

“SAPPHIRE!” Sapphire had a pair of hands cover her eyes. “Guess who?”

“Amethyst.” Sapphire guessed.

“RIGHT!” Amethyst took her hands off the small girl. She turned around to look at them.

“Mornin’ Sapph,” Jasper greeted.

“Yo yo,” Peridot waved.

All of them had their letterman jackets on. Jasper was wearing sweatshorts and the other two were wearing pants.  
“What’s up?” Sapphire asked. She looked up at the orange girl.

“We were wondering if we can hang out today. We can hang out with your friends if you want. Miss Populars, you know?” Jasper explained.

“And then after school, we can all go to Ruby’s!” Amethyst added.

Amethyst is the nosy type. What if she ends up asking what she and Ruby were doing?  
“Um,” she turned around again at the other girls, “Do you mind if they hang out with us?”  
“No, but you can be with them today, if you want, Sapph,” Lapis smiled, “We’ll hang out tomorrow, yeah?”  
“Oh, oka—

  Sapphire was dragged away by the orange and purple athletes.

  She sat with the group at the same spot they sit at on the grass.

“I was thinking, confession time.” Amethyst pitched.

“Confessions of what?” Jasper looked at her, narrow-eyed.

Sapphire left her body get hot and felt sweat drip.  
“Liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiike,” Amethyst had her finger on her bottom lip, “SAPPHIRE!”  
Sapphire’s breath hitched.

“What is your most embarrassing secret?”  
THANK FUCKITY-FUCKING FUCK.

“Well, aren’t they called secrets for a reason?”  
“But we always do this. Let me tell you, Ruby is a comedian with her answers.” Amethyst laughed after.

Sapphire can only imagine.

“Let’s see,” Sapphire had to think, “My most embarrassing secret is under my bangs, actually. I don’t hate it, but I can’t help but feel like people stare, you know?”  
“Are you ever going to show, you know, anyone?” Amethyst sat down, now feeling remorse for the girl.

“Maybe in another lifetime,” Sapphire said, “I trust Ruby, but I don’t want her to feel different about me, if ever.”  
“I doubt it,” Jasper reassured, “But you can trust us, Sapph. Just let us know when you’re ready to show it, know what I mean?”  
“Yes,” Sapphire smiled, “Maybe someday.”  


 

  After enduring 4 class periods, it was lunchtime. Sapphire told Jasper which classroom to meet her at.

“Hello,” Sapphire greeted the tall girl.

“Wassup?” Jasper stopped leaning on the wall, “Do you ever get lunch?”  
“No not really,” Sapphire shook her head, “Not into school food.”  
“Ugh, I know, right?” The two walked together, “That shit is nasty.”  


 

  Amethyst was eating a chicken sandwich, provided by the school cafeteria. Peridot didn’t eat much, but she handed her sandwich to Amethyst after one bite.

“I’m sorry for being a nosy bitch and everything,” Amethyst said with her mouth full, crumbs around her lips and some food spilled out.

Sapphire ignored the food, “Its fine, Amethyst. If it’s more about my eyes—

“It kind of was, but something else came to mind.”  
“What’s up?”  
“Did you and Ruby do anything after we left?”

THIS FUCKING BITCH.

“It’s not my place to talk about it.” Sapphire covered, “I need to ask Ruby—

“Then come with us to her house!” Amethyst had a hopeful look on her face.

Sapphire huffed.

“Come on, Sapph.” Jasper persuaded. “Might as well come.”  
Sapphire just sighed and nodded.

The three cheered loudly and gave Sapphire high fives.  
Sapphire took out her phone and text her sister.

_Change of plans. Going to Ruby’s. Pick me up when I text you again._

 

 

 

 

 

                                                                                                        

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] http://wheretoget.it/link/964887
> 
> Thanks for reading. Review and shit. :3


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters are literally falling out of my ass. Enjoy, though.

 

  After school, Sapphire had to look for the expensive red car.

  She did so, since the three were already in the car.

“SAPPH!” Amethyst cried out.

Sapphire was shocked, but she ran over to the car.

“Sit in the shotgun.” Amethyst said, her head hanging out the window.

Sapphire opened the door and sat in. She looked at the interior.

Leather seats, fancy stereo, fuzzy dice and a hula girl bobblehead on the dashboard. Quite a change from Pearl’s bug and Topaz’s jeep.

“Buckle in, Sapph.” Jasper said as she switched to reverse.

Sapphire did so. Her heart racing.

 

Ruby was sitting in her living room. After she finished her homework, she was able to go downstairs and eat some cereal. With the help of her crutches, she maneuvered her way around, getting used to the help. She had a bowl of _Frosted Flakes_ and sat down on the couch, elevating her leg on the coffee table. Which was quite close to the couch.

  While watching a show about a blue cat and his orange fish brother, the front door was opened.

“WHAT UP, BITCH, WE HERRRRRRREE!” Jasper stomped her way into the house.

“WHAT UP, HUGH JAS!” Ruby greeted back.

Sapphire was hidden behind the three. She smiled and tried to hold back her laugh of “Hugh Jas.”  
“WHAT FUCKIN GRUB YOU GOT?!” Amethyst was rummaging in the kitchen. Peridot just cheered loudly.

Ruby was laughing hard and wasn’t able to notice Sapphire. She looked at Sapphire to her left.

“Sapph!” Ruby’s heart sped up, “I didn’t know you’d come!”  
“Well, they convinced me to come with them, so here I am.” Sapphire stayed standing up.

“Come on, sit!” Ruby motioned her hands to the available seat next to her. Sapphire had to go around the table and then to her side.

“How are you?” Sapphire asked the red girl.

“Better now—

Ruby thought of a smooth ass line, but she didn’t want to risk it with _them_ around.

Sapphire smiled and kissed the girl’s cheek.

“You’re so cute.” Sapphire wasn’t, though.

The three were watching, like their “wingmen” mission started right now.

Amethyst was eating salt-and-vinegar chips and was pretty much the mood ruiner. Then again, she IS THE FUCKING MOOD RUINER.

  Ruby looked behind and glared at them.

“COULD YOU FUCKING NOT?!” Ruby screamed.

“SPILL THE BEANS ABOUT WHAT YOU AND SAPPH DID!” Amethyst pointed her salt and grease covered finger at the girl.

Ruby looked at Sapphire, nervously.

“I didn’t tell them anything.” Sapphire defended herself.  
“Yeah, so, give her consent to talk about it.” Amethyst came over to the brown-colored couch.

“That’s quite too private, Ame.” Ruby shook her head, “We can’t discuss that.”  
Jasper gasped and exclaimed, “YOU FINALLY GOT SOME?!”

**oh my FUCKING GOD!**

Ruby looked at the girl next to her, who was just sitting in defeat.

The two sat there, quietly.

“OKAY, FUCKING FINE!” Ruby exploded.

It was normal for Ruby to have outbursts, but this was different.

Sapphire sat up straight, “What do you want to know?”  
“Well, for starters,” Jasper came over and down on the floor, leaning on her hands, “How did it even start?”  
Ruby knew her friends just fuCKING LOVED SEX STORIES. And they knew it was something to do with it. However, since it was an “almost,” she also knew they would just laugh.

“My music was playing The Weeknd.” Sapphire answered. “She kissed me first. Pretty much out of nowhere.”  
Sapphire had a heat to her, but Ruby was _definitely_ hotter.

“Nice, the _mood music._ ” Jasper wiggled her eyebrows, which sent bad shivers and goosebumps down the two girls’ backs.

“And then I locked the door and closed the window.” Sapphire realized how fast it all escalated.

It was quiet; they were listening. _REAL FUCKING CLOSELY._

Ruby continued, “She then got on my lap and—

“Make out time?” Amethyst was sitting next to Jasper, legs crossed and leaning forward.

“Uh, yeah,” Ruby answered, rubbing the back of her neck, quite nervous, “But…”  
It stayed quiet. Only the TV and the chewing can be heard.

“It was a halfway.” Ruby mumbled.

“A what?” Jasper leaned in.

“A HALFWAY.” Ruby hissed through her teeth.

The first to laugh was Amethyst. A loud burst of laughter that echoed through her house. Then, a chain of laughter started, from her, to Jasper, and to Peridot.

Ruby looked at Sapphire, who was stiff in her seat. Like a statue on her couch.

“Saffy?” Ruby put a hand on her shoulder, shaking her a little.

“Huh?” Sapphire came back. “Sorry, just drowning in my music, you know…”  
Sapphire looked towards the other red girl, who looked worried. She fixed her bangs, “I’m fine.”  
“Hey, we’re not making fun of you guys,” Jasper calmed down, even her smile was gone.

“Honestly, it’s a good start.” Amethyst’s smile was gone too. “Us? You know, we just _dived_ in head first.”  
“Um,” Sapphire’s voice, shaky, “I need to use the bathroom.”  
“Yeah, it’s upstairs.” Ruby told her. Sapphire left her bag on the couch and ran up.

Ruby sat back, and sighed, “Good fucking job, guys.”

 

  Sapphire went into the bathroom and made sure to close and lock the door. She turned on the light, the mirror right in front of her. It wasn’t what they were talking about. It was something about their laugh that triggered her.

Her breathing uneven and her throat was tight. She cried into her hands, silencing herself. She looked into her reflection and moved her bangs.

What if they laughed that way if they saw this?

What if they didn’t want to be friends anymore and started making fun of her, like _everyone else_?

What if Ruby—

_Ruby…_

What if Ruby stopped liking her?

She stared at the left eye that did nothing, but move. She couldn’t feel normal. What if—

“Sapph…?” It was Ruby’s voice. She wanted to come up here herself? Sapphire wiped away the tears and moved her bangs in front of her eyes again.

She opens the door, “Hey. You should be downstairs.”

She had her crutches as she stood there.  
“I was worried, so I came up here, alone.” Ruby continued. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah,” Sapphire nodded, “I’m fine.”

Sapphire cleared her throat, “We should go down. I’ll help you.”  
“Ruby nodded, the worry still bottled inside, “Okay.”  


 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time skip next chapter, but I hope you enjoy at my attempts. More cursing next time. Review and shit. :3


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is 3 months later. I would do day-to-day, but I’m REALLY FUCKING LAZY, so I needed to skip it. Ruby’s leg feels completely better. This is the date chapter. (Might not be accurate, with how healing works, so tell me if it’s wrong)

  After Ruby’s in-bed birthday in April, she was able to spend it with the squad, OF-FUCKING-COURSE, and Sapphire. You would think, oh, Ruby _definitely_ got birthday sex. BITCH YOU THOUGHT—

  It was finally the first day Ruby goes to school without her crutches. She has had a boot around her calf and foot for what felt like foR FUCKING EVER. Ruby was getting ready for school. May 8. She felt great. She spent a lot of time with Jasper, Amethyst, and Peridot. But that day, Sapphire just suddenly changed and by the next day, it’s like it never happened. Sure, they kissed, A FUCKING LOT, but the feeling of something wrong never shook off.

  Ruby got on a white-and-blue tank top with black cargo shorts. The red headband on, no matter what.

She checked her phone.

From Sapphire.

_I can’t wait to see you!_

Ruby smiled. She told her about being able to walk on her own again.

She had to wait for Jasper, Amethyst, and Peridot. Her parents already left, so she grabbed her red Jansport backpack, slipped on black converses, and went outside.

  When her ride came, they were cheering in the car. Like, “ **FUCK YEAH! RUBY NO CRIPPLE NO MORE! SHE CAN FUCKING WALK AGAIN!”**

Ruby could just laugh. She was still careful, but she rushed and jumped into the car.

  When they made it to school, Jasper, Amethyst, and Peridot were making a big deal about it. Screaming to people that she can walk again.

“FOR FUCK’S SAKE, CAN YOU CHILL?!” Ruby yelled at the three. They didn’t listen.

 

  With Sapphire, she felt her heart raced. She was hanging out with Rose, Pearl, and Lapis. Sapphire went with a simple white tank top with black short shorts. Her hair left down, her earphones hiding.

“What’s wrong, Sapph?” Lapis asked.

“Ruby is off her crutches. I can’t wait to see her.” She smiled at the girl. They heard a yelling in the distance.

 **“RUBY IS FREE! SHE IS NO CRIPPLE! SHE IS FUCKING FREE!”  
** “What on Earth is going on over there?” Pearl asked the others.

Sapphire had a large smile on her face.

 **“CAN YOU GUYS FUCKING CHILL?! FUCK!”** That’s the voice.

The three athletes ran towards the girls’ way. Ruby was lagging behind, but she catches up eventually.

“Oh, Ruby isn’t bounded by crutches.” Pearl realized. Ruby was in Sapphire’s radar and she dropped her bag and ran to the girl.

  Ruby was shocked to see someone running, but even _more_ shocked to see it was Sapphire. Holy shi—

Sapphire jumped into Ruby’s arms. Ruby laughed along with the girl, swinging the girl around in circles **[1].**

She puts her back on her feet, still laughing, “Hey.”  
“Hi,” Sapphire fixed her bangs, still smiling, “You look great.”  
Ruby wasn’t afraid anymore, “You look even better.”  
“Well, a deal is a deal.” Sapphire continued to smile.

“… What?” Ruby still smiled, but had a confused look.

“I said when you feel better, we’ll go on a date.” Sapphire reminded.

Ruby remembered, but she was so focused on making out with the girl for three FUCKING MONTHS, she _might_ have forgotten.

Then she remembered something else. Her three other friends wanted to “help” her.

“I would love to,” Ruby said, “But they said they wanted to be wingmen. I didn’t have a choice.”  
She pointed toward the three girls that were still screaming into people’s faces about how she’s not broken.

 **“SHE NO CRIPPLE!”  
** Sapphire pouted, “I was looking forward to being with just you, but I guess they can—

“YO MOTHERFUCKERS!” Ruby yelled towards the three.

They _still_ didn’t FUCKING LISTEN.

Ruby basically gave up.

  By lunchtime, the three calmed down. They sat at the same spot on the grass. Sapphire decided to stay with her own friends. Lately, she has become the talk of the school.

“Duuuuuuuude, Sapphire is becoming popular like her friends.” Amethyst stated.

“That’s a good thing, right?” Ruby knew she would become popular eventually, but it was different compared to Rose’s.

“Ever since the dress code was removed, the school has become freer with the clothes.” Jasper explained.

Ruby knew that. Sapphire was the type to showoff.

“Yeah, but now people see Sapphire as a, you know, an object.” Amethyst had a glum look.

“I gotta say it, Rubes, girl’s got sex appeal.” Jasper admitted.

Oh, Ruby knows. RUBY FU **CKING KNOWS!**

She simply nodded.

“But it shouldn’t be treated as though she is a sex object. Like a toy, that isn’t right.” When did Amethyst stop being a dipshit?

“Maybe we should tell her.” Ruby suddenly felt uneasy.

“You can find her.”

Ruby needed to change the subject, fast.

“Sapphire and I are going on a date later. I need ideas!” Ruby was able to change it right away.

“OOOOOOOOOOOH SHIT!” Jasper did… whatever the fuck that was.

“Well, first date, so… Simple. Something she would like.” Jasper became calm.  
“You guys wanted to be the wingmen.” Ruby thought they must’ve forgotten.

The three paused and then proceeded to cHEER LOUD AS FUCK.

“WE GOT YOU, RUBES, DON’T YOU FUCKING WORRY!” Jasper yelled.

If Jasper says that, you better FUCKING WORRY.

  Jasper just suggested the mall. It seems something she likes and she seems like someone who wouldn’t mind other people around.

Ruby thought that was pretty fucking lame, but Ruby completely forgot about this in the clutter of make-out sessions.

Ruby told the three to wait in Jasper’s car. She waited by the gate for Sapphire.

Once she saw the blue girl, which was fucKING HARD TO DO, she hugged her tightly.

“I’m really sorry, but I made them plan it out,” Ruby had a nervous smile.  
“It’s fine, as long as we get to hang out, okay?” She gave her a quick kiss.

Ruby smiled widely, “Okay—

A car horn goes off. It went on until Ruby looked. FUCKING HUGH JAS, PLEASE **FUCKING** CHILL.

 

  The _Ontario Mills Mall_ **[2]** was a far ride, but Sapphire said she never went to it. Ruby gave a brief description that it was huge and that there are plenty of stores to go into.

“Usually we just walk into every store and not buy anything.” Ruby explained to her. **[3]**

“Jasper you rich as hell, and you don’t want to give us any shit.” Amethyst grumbled.

“You’re not my spoiled brats.” Jasper hunched in her seat.

 

  When they first enter the mall, the first thing they can smell is popcorn. There was lots of people sitting on the benches, standing around, or walking.

There was a large sign above, with a large **1** on it.

“The mall is divided into 10 neighborhoods.” Ruby saw Sapphire’s confusion, “The place is pretty big, so we should start walking.”  
  With Ruby and Sapphire holding hands, Jasper stood on Ruby’s side, Amethyst on Sapphire’s side, and Peridot behind them, so they don’t separate for even a second. Do you know how _terrifying_ it is to have a tall and muscular orange BITCH next to you?! The girl was close to 7 feet and the two lesbians they sandwiched in were only a mere 5 feet. Well actually, everyone present is a lesbian.

  The group DID NOT pay attention to the neighborhoods, too focused on lesbian 1 and 2.

“I’m pretty hungry.” Sapphire rubbed her tummy with her free hand.  
“Good thing we’re in the neighborhood with the food, you know?” Ruby poked Sapphire’s side.

“Whatcha wanna eat, yo?” Jasper asked the two. When the fuck did you start talking like that?

“I was thinking something sweet—

Sapphire started and the three others were GONE. There was giant _Haagen Dazs_ and all three went to the line.  
“This isn’t even a date.” Ruby said to Sapphire, “This is just them wanting to be helpful.”  
“I don’t mind them.” Sapphire said, but clearly upset.

“I don’t think they’re even wingmen anymore.” Ruby sighed.

They watched the three girls wave their arms to go to them.

  Jasper got coffee, Amethyst got pistachio, Peridot got green tea, and Ruby and Sapphire shared strawberry and vanilla. Sapphire got a scoop and fed it to Ruby.

“It’s cool that you guys really wanted to hang out with us.” Sapphire said to the three.

“Hang out?” Amethyst said with her spoon in her mouth.

“Yeah, I mean, you aren’t really wingmen right now. We’re all friends, you know.” Sapphire fed Ruby again.

Jasper facepalmed herself, Amethyst sat there with her spoon in her mouth, and Peridot just sighed.

“I don’t think we knew what being wingmen was.” Jasper scratched her head.

“How about,” Sapphire ate a small scoop, “You guys can go do your own thing and we can get some alone time?”

“Are you guys going to be okay?” Jasper asked.

“Yup, we’ll do just fine on our own.” Sapphire reassured.

  After their ice cream break, the three and the two split.

“That was a great idea,” Ruby put her arm around the blue girl’s waist.

“Yeah well, they were going _a little_ overboard.” Sapphire smiled at her.

“I think a little is kind of an understatement.”  
  “I hope you feel safe at school.” Ruby said.  
“What makes you say that?” Sapphire was confused.

“Well, I don’t know if you know this, but you’re getting pretty popular out there.”

“I’m pretty sure it’s because of my friends. They were already popular.”  
“I know, but Amethyst noticed how guys stare at you and I don’t want anything to happen to you.”

“I have not noticed that.” Sapphire felt uncomfortable as she walked.

“It’s okay!”  
RUBY, WHAT HAVE YOU FUCKING DONE?

Then again, she has to know, or else something will happen.

“I’m here to protect you!” Ruby ease up the situation, “I’m going to be there for you! And keep you safe!”

Although the two were in the middle of a walking crowd, Sapphire grabbed the other by her shirt and kissed her passionately. It caused the crowd to go around the two, some stared, some ignored the girls, but it diDN’T FUCKING MATTER. KISSING IS COOL, YO.

 

  The athletic three made it back to neighborhood 1.

“Where are they?” Jasper looked around.

“I dunno, they should be here now.” Amethyst put her hands on her hips.

“WE’RE HERE, WE’RE HERE!” Ruby yelled as she dragged Sapphire behind, cutting through the masses of people.

“Good, ‘cause we heading out now.” Amethyst said, “Too bad we couldn’t find any clothes we liked.”

“There’s other times we can go here again,” Jasper petted the purple girl, “Leggo then. Gotta drop off Sapphire.”  


 

  “I had a great time.” Sapphire said, holding onto Ruby’s arm, “You guys are so much fun.”  
“We know,” Jasper said, cockily, “But you’re cool too, Sapph. Mysterious, but it’s a cool mysterious.”  
Sapphire never thought of herself as “mysterious,” but it was a nice change from “freak” and “Minion” and “Mike Wazowski.”

  “Thanks for giving us some time together.” Sapphire smiled, “I owe you guys one.”  
“No need, but if so, it’s greatly appreciated.” Peridot spoke up.

 

  I dunno what it is about fucking car rides, but the trip home was quicker than the trip to the mall. After Sapphire told Jasper her address, she went right away. I mean, it’s the _fucking_ weekend, there should be traffic, but there was none.

  Everyone, but Jasper nearly fell asleep during the car ride, but only yawns happened. Sapphire had her earphones, but she didn’t share it. Since the radio was off, she was rapping for everyone to hear.

_“I’ve asked about you and they told me things, but my mind didn’t change, and I still feel the same.”_

Ruby just tuned out to her. Sapphire never noticed, but they weren’t going to say anything.

 

  “Thanks for the hang out again,” Sapphire said as she fixed her bag.

“No problem.” Jasper said.

“Want to walk me to my door, like a cheesy romance movie?” Sapphire asked Ruby.

Ruby chuckled, “Sure.”  
They both got out of the car.

“You guys thinking what I’m thinking?” Jasper had an evil grin.

“Let’s ditch her.” Peridot guessed.

“Bingo.” Jasper let out a laugh you can’t even fucking describe.

“Throw her shit out!” Amethyst demanded. Peridot grabbed the red bag, and readied herself.

 

  “Text me when you get home, okay?” Sapphire was holding Ruby’s hands in hers, swinging from side-to-side.  
“Of course,” Ruby smiled. She went in for a quick kiss. Sapphire returned it, which was short and sweet.

“Sleep tight,” Ruby said as Sapphire entered her house.

“You too,” The blue girl smiled and closed her door.

  Ruby was about to the leave, until—

“SLEEPOVER TIIIIIIIIIIIME, RUBY!” Amethyst screamed out her window.  
Peridot threw the red bag out and onto the grass. The red car sped away, gone in a flash.

Ruby took a deep breath.

“FUCK YOU ALL! FUCKING SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII—

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] fucking Jail Break, yo.
> 
> [2] Actual mall I go to with my family sometimes.
> 
> [3] Real shit me and my friend did once. We were dropped off there by her mom and neither of us had money.
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you enjoy the chapter. I got a review from my inspiration and it made me HELLA HAPPY. :D I had trouble with this one, though. I was struck by a smooth ass writer’s block, but I hope its okay. Review and shit. :3


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set after Ruby was stranded in front of Sapphire’s house. I had trouble with this. My brain is getting fried as fuck.

 

Ruby was out-of-breath and decided to grab her bag. She went back up to the white front door and rang the door bell.

_Ding~ Dong~_

Ruby paced around in front of the door until it was opened it again.

“Hello there,” It was Topaz. She was wearing large blue t-shirt with probably shorts, since Ruby couldn’t see them.  
“Hey, I just got abandoned by my friends and I just brought Sapphire home. May I come in?” Ruby tried to be blunt.

“Oh, um, Sapphire just went up to change, but are you Ruby?” Topaz’s smile becomes bigger.

“Yeah, has Sapphire spoken of me?”  
“All the time!” Topaz opens the door wider, “Come in!”

Ruby felt a sense of pride that she does talk about her, then again, she spoke about Sapphire more than all thE FUCKING TIME TO HER OWN FUCKING PARENTS.  
“I’m Topaz,” the taller blue girl put her hand out, “Saffy’s big sis.”  
Ruby grabbed her hand and shook it, “Nice to meet you. You pick her up from my house, but I like being in my room, you know?”  
“I understand, you were basically broken, but this is exciting!” Topaz looked around her kitchen. “Would you like anything? Water? Hungry at all?”  
“Nah, I’m good, thanks for offering.” Ruby smiled at the girl.

“Pardon my French, but its pretty fucked up how your friends left you.” Topaz grabbed a white cup.

“Well, they are pretty fucked up themselves. I think they just wanted to me and Sapph to spend more time together.”  
THEY DON’T KNOW, RUBY, THEY DON’T _FUCKING_ KNOW!

“You’re invited to stay here any time you want,” Topaz grabbed a carton of milk, “Sorry, milk helps me sleep.”  
“Its fine,” Ruby looked around, “You have a nice house.”  
The house itself was big, bigger than Ruby’s, there were awards and the walls changed from color-to-color into different rooms.

The kitchen itself was pretty colorful. The cabinets were different colors in highlighter pink and lime green and bright orange and even sky blue. The living room had a white couch with more of the bright colors of pillows.

Ruby looked at the trophies that were set on shelves. Some awards for track, some for playing baseball, but those were for Topaz. Others were movie awards.

“Our dad is a movie director,” Topaz walks towards Ruby and stands next to her.

“That’s pretty cool!” Ruby complimented. “Does your mom do anything?”  
“She passed away giving birth to Saffy,” The look on Topaz’s face quickly turned sorrowful and avoided eye-contact. “And our dad is hardly ever home. More like, _never_ home.”  
“It’s okay. I’m sorry for your loss.” Ruby stopped Topaz from any more speaking.

“It’s only me and Saffy here every single day, but I’m really glad that you’re here.” Topaz put her hand on Ruby’s shoulder, “She has never been so happy, like, ever.”

They heard slow footsteps on the stairs.

“Topaz?” It was Sapphire.

“Little sis, Ruby is staying the night,” Topaz lit up like a fucking Christmas tree and ran to the stairs, “She got abandoned by her friends on our yard.”

Ruby followed watching the girl go down the stairs.

She only had on white shorts and a plain white shirt. Her hair up in a ponytail. Even her bangs are over her eyes at home. Even her earphones are in _at home._

“Of course they would.” Sapphire rolled her eyes.

“Yeah, that was fucked up.” Ruby just stared up at her.

“Well, come on,” Sapphire gestured her, “My room is up here.”  
  Ruby followed her. She was staring around the house, the place was just sO FUCKING COLORFUL, FUCK!

There were family pictures everywhere and the rooms were not limited. There could’ve been a party here, too!

  “Welcome to my room,” Sapphire said as she jumped into her bed.  
Her room is the only one that didn’t have colors. Everything was SO black-and-white.

The walls were white, the TV was black, the bed was white, the dresser was black, the computer desk was black; the only thing different was the brown flooring.

“This is a nice change from the colors out there,” Ruby joked as she placed her bag on the floor next to Sapphire’s tan one.

Sapphire was lying down on her side, “Come lie down.”  
Ruby kicked off her shoes and jumped into the bed too. It caused Sapphire to bounce a little bit.

  The room was rather dark, since it was only the one lamp resting on the bedside table. Ruby recognized it in one of her selfies. The two lied there quietly for a little bit. They looked at each other, unsure if they were having a staring contest or not.

“So…” Sapphire started.

“Something on your mind?” Ruby rested her head on her arm.

“Yeah.” Sapphire took out her buds, the music is not that loud, Ruby couldn’t hear it.

“What’s up?”  
“Just… What are we?” Sapphire asked. “Are we still just friends? Are we dating? Or are we just…”

  “Saffy Waffy!” Topaz called out.

Sapphire shot up and sat on the bed, back straight. Ruby got up too. Topaz pops at the door. She was dressed in a simple white button-up, black pants, and a green apron over it.

“Yes, sis?” Sapphire acted calm.

“I’m going to work, called by the manager, so you guys better not do anything stupid while I’m gone, okay?” Topaz explained.

“We’ll be fine,” Sapphire was stiff. Not moving a single muscle.

“Okay, I’ll see you guys in the morning.” Topaz waved at the two and then left.

Ruby was holding back a laugh. Saffy Waffy? WOW.

They heard the front open and shut close. Then the alarm turned on.

Ruby then started laughing. She was quietly laughing, only covering her mouth with her hands and her eyes closed.

“What’s so funny?” Sapphire stared at the girl.

RUBY, YOU’RE FUCKED, YOU’RE FUCK—

“Saffy Waffy,” Ruby said in-between breaths.

Sapphire understood that _that_ is funny. But, she didn’t laugh.

“I’m sorry, Sapph,” Ruby grabbed for the girl’s sides, but Sapphire flinched, about to burst into a fit of chaotic laughter.

Ruby had an idea and started to tickle the girl. Sapphire started to spasm out and tried to escape Ruby’s attack, but she gave in and started laughing _so_ loudly, it wasn’t like Sapphire at all. Ruby’s quick hands stayed at her sides. Sapphire fell over on the bed.

WHAT THE FUCK, GET OFF ME YOU BITCH, I CAN’T EVEN BREATHE. BITCH—

Ruby got on top of the girl, still tickling all over her body. Her bangs were now fallen back and her eyes were tighten shut and tears fell out. Ruby had a wide smile and laughing as well, but as soon as Sapphire’s eyes started slowly opening, she stopped. Sapphire was still laughing and catching her breath, but her eyes were now visible, it started to widen and she tried to hurriedly cover them again.

Ruby stopped her, holding her wrists, she stared at the girl.

“I get it, I’m a freak, you don’t have to stare at me—

Sapphire was about to scream at the girl, but stopped by the soft lips that planted onto her own.

Sapphire was stunned and didn’t know how to react. She kissed back, holding the girl on top closely.

Ruby pulled away, resting her forehead on the others.

“You’re beautiful, Sapph,” she said in a hushed voice.

Sapphire gulped, but she stared up at the girl, “I thought you would hate me for this. Start making fun of me at school and telling everyone—

“What is there to hate?” Ruby kissed the girl’s nose.

Sapphire giggled, she wanted to speak, but tears of joy came out instead.

Ruby wiped away every tear, “I like you a lot. You’re so fucking beautiful and you’re so sweet and caring and how I feel won’t change. Not even that.”  
Sapphire just smiled, “A-are we…?”

“Will you be my girlfriend?” Ruby asked, smiling and kissing the girl’s cheek and neck.

Sapphire nodded, a smile from ear-to-ear.

  In that moment, the two were so fucking glad that the three dumbfucks left Ruby here.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was getting stuck repeatedly while typing this. I started to curse at myself, so I hope this is okay, even though I struggled REAL FUCKING BAD.
> 
> Review and shit.


	15. Chapter 15

  Ruby and Sapphire were under Sapphire’s pure white blanket. Sapphire cuddled in Ruby’s body; Ruby’s arm around Sapphire’s shoulders.

  The two did more of the make-out and the half-nakedness, but the two were tired after that.

  Ruby was the first to wake up. Her eyesight blurry and for a moment, didn’t know where she was. When she turned her head to her right, seeing the blue girl’s face, she automatically had a smile growing.

Ruby thought she was absolutely _crazy_ for thinking that a simple flaw was going to change how she felt.

Ruby started to stroke blue hair. She heard her phone vibrate, continuously.

She grumbled, but she had to get up and get it out of her pants.

She slowly and gently moved Sapphire off of her. She got off the bed and had to look for her shorts, among other clothes.

  After she found her phone, even then it was stiLL FUCKING VIBRATING.

 _BITCH YOU THOUGHT WE GON’ TAKE YOU HOME._ Jasper.

 _YOU’D THINK WE TAKE YO HOME. MOTHERFUCKER NAH._ Amethyst.

_GET REKT._

_SHOULD SEEN YO FACE WHEN WE LEFT YOU, BIAAAAAAATCH._

  The texts were left and right, from BOTH OF THESE BITCHES, like it was a prank, when in reality, iT FUCKING HELPED.

“Good morning, Ruby.” Ruby heard behind her. Sapphire was awake and stretching in bed. The blanket now off her body, she was left in only her panties, but Ruby didn’t really care seeing that. You know, because she fUCKING CAUSED THE SHIT.

“Mornin’,” Ruby got in bed again. “Jasper and Amethyst has been texting me and talking to me like being left here was a bad thing.”  
“You should tell them that their plan worked out well.” Sapphire kissed the red girl’s cheek.

Ruby looked at Sapphire. Her bangs were in front of her eyes again.  
She smiled and kissed the other’s lips.  
“I’m going to get dressed and make you some food, okay?” Sapphire sat up and stretched more.

“I’ll be in here,” Ruby was typing in her phone.

_Me and Sapph are dating now. Thanks for leaving me at her house._

Ruby looked up again and watched Sapphire, aka her ass, walking to find her clothes.

Praise the booty, Rubes, always gotta praise a good booty when you see one. Words of Jasper.

“Where’s your sister? Didn’t she say we see her in the—

She looked at her phone and it was the afternoon.

“She left again,” Sapphire put on Ruby’s top, “Working her other job.”  
“Where does she work now?”  
Ruby got more text messages, but didn’t check them.

“She works at a fitness gym. She, like, motivates people to keep going and push themselves to their limit.”  
“That’s interesting,” Ruby remembers the track and baseball trophies downstairs.

“Yeah, but she’s home a lot, I swear,” Sapphire said and went out her door.

Ruby heard some beeping noises until she heard,

_Alarm off._

Ruby checked her phone again.

_WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA—_

There was so mUCH FUCKING A’S THAT I DON’T WANT TO READ THAT SHIT. FUCK YOU AMETHYST.

 _Pics or it never happened._ Jasper.

Ruby rolled her eyes.

_How does sending you pics prove we’re dating?_

Ruby got up from bed and put on her shorts.

_Buzz Buzz._

Ruby checked it; her shorts fell to her ankles.

_You figure it out._

Fuck you Hugh Jas.

Ruby zipped and buttoned her shorts. She shoved her phone into her pocket and went downstairs.

  She quietly went down the stairs, making sure they don’t creak.

_“But if all we are is just machines, then let’s become a miracle. And break free from these chains.”_

Ruby heard as she went downstairs.

Ruby made it to the bottom, now stealthy. Sapphire was making some Top Ramen, but that was quite literally the way to Ruby’s heart. She FUCKING LOVES TOP RAMEN.

She hasn’t noticed Ruby, yet.

Ruby hurriedly put her arms around the blue girl’s waist and her chin on her shoulder,   
“Whatcha got there?”  
Sapphire flinched slightly, “God, you scared me.”  
“Sorry,” Ruby kissed her shoulder and let her go.

Sapphire turned and slapped Ruby’s arm. She had no expression on her face and Ruby was quite terrified of it.

Sapphire went back the noodles that were boiling in water and she added the flavor packet.

“Anyway,” Ruby said, as she rubbed her arm, “Jasper sent a text of proving me and you are dating and I thought that was really stupid—

“I was told to prove it too. Pearl is just too much.” Sapphire said, not turning around.

“We can just prove at school!” Ruby paced around, “Like, just make out in front of them.”  
“We’re not making out in front—

“ONLY A LITTLE BIT!”

  They sat side-by-side on the white couch. With separate bowls in hand, they ate together, having a conversation.

“I never thought of you as someone who would wear dresses,” Ruby said after slurping in some noodles.

“I did wear them when I was younger, but after a while it got pretty old and wanted to wear different things. I was so princess-y.” Sapphire twirled her fork.

“I bet you look pretty cute in a dress.” Ruby blushed at the thought.

“Shut up, I can’t stand the thought of being in a dress again.” Sapphire bumped shoulders with the other.

  Ruby had one question.

“Hey, Saffy,” Ruby turned to the girl. She didn’t want her to sound mean or anything, she tried to rethink on how to ask over and over again in her head.

“Yes?” Sapphire looked back at her.

“How did your eye get that way?” Ruby felt that was rude as fuck.

Sapphire placed her bowl on the coffee table.

“I’m sorry, did I—

“Its fine, I can tell you.”  
Ruby placed her bowl on the same table.

“I was about five when I started to notice that my vision was starting to become warp and blurry. I was in school when it started to happen and when I told my teacher, I was sent to the nurse’s office. She didn’t know what to do and called my guardian, whom at the time was my aunt, and I was taken to the doctor’s. The doctor himself examined me, which felt like forever, and said I had glaucoma. It’s when the nerve connecting to my brain is damaged because of too much fluid pressure. I was scheduled for surgery right away.”  
  Ruby sat there, nodding her head, listening to her every word.

“When I went in for surgery, of course I was scared. Terrified, even. My aunt and Topaz was there and trying to calm me down. I was scared to have my vision was going to be gone forever. I just remember seeing a bright light and my doctor and then I fell asleep. When I woke up, I could only hear. The doctor said he couldn’t save my left eye and that I will be given a prosthesis. Once I was able to see, I didn’t think I looked strange, not at all. The prosthesis made me feel really weird and I stopped wearing it after a week. And then I went to school without it and others pointed at me, laughed at me, pushed me around. It made me feel alone. I feel more comfortable covering.”  
  The two sat quietly. Ruby felt a sense of trust since Sapphire was able to tell her.

“Thank you for listening, Ruby.” Sapphire said.

“Anytime,” Ruby smiled, lovingly.

Sapphire smiled back and chastely kissed her. Ruby did so back.

She pulled away, “I’m glad we hung out at the party.”

Ruby chuckled, “Me too.”  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I had to guess, this will only have 5 chapters left. I have another idea, which is a little more serious, I will upload the first chapter of that. Don’t worry, there will still be cursing. Check it out, if you want. Review and shit. :3


	16. Chapter 16

It was Monday. A school day, of course. May 11. Ruby was finally home, as sad as she was to leave Sapphire’s.

  Ruby got up and checked her phone.

 _Good morning, sweetie.  
_ Sapphire. Ruby smiles every time she sees her name. She smiles bigger knowing she let her use one of the MANY FUCKING SELFIES she sent her.

  Ruby got up and went to find some clothes to wear for this happy Monday. Wow, happy Monday? You must be REALLY FUCKING HAPPY TO FINALLY HAVE SOME PU—

  She grabbed for a simple black tank top, with a white breast pocket. She got a pair of khaki cargo shorts.

She got an idea and text Sapphire.

_We should match today._

 

  Sapphire was drying her hair with SATAN’S FUCKING BREATH and saw her phone light up. She stopped using the hairdryer and looked.

_We should match today._

Sapphire was still wearing her towel, so she could find something that matches.

_Sure. What colors are you wearing?_

  After she pressed send, she continued drying her hair.

 

  Ruby was in her shower and was trying very hard to shampoo her mane. Still angry at it, but at least Sapphire likes her hands in it.

  It was, is, and always will be Ruby’s least favorite time of the day. She always about Sapphire naked, especially when she’s in the shower. She has seen _almost_ everything, but in the squad, an almost is not good enough.

Ruby never brought up anything else, she just let Jasper ramble on about how much pussy she gets on WHATEVER FUCKING DAY IT FUCKING IS.

  After her shower, she checked her phone.

She typed, _black, white, and khaki._

 

   Sapphire was looking into her closet, hand on chin, wondering what colors they are.

_Buzz Buzz._

She looked.

Easy enough.

She grabbed her black tank top with a white breast pocket. And paired it with khaki short shorts. Their outfits were basically the same. That’s going to be interesting.

 

  Ruby put on the outfit and the red headband. She wore black hi-tops. She brushed her teeth and sprayed herself in perfume and headed out. She grabbed her red backpack and went downstairs and out her front door.

  The red car was already parked up front. They were REALLY FUCKING CURIOUS as to how Ruby asked Sapphire or maybe take her to see Sapphire as soon as possible?

“COME ON, STUD, SAPPH IS WAITING AT SCHOOL!” Amethyst yelled out her window.

Ruby was sure she was still at home, but she rushed in anyway.

 

  The four or THE SQUAD has now gotten to school.

  The other four girls, who were standing nearby the gate, were speaking with Pearl.

“Pearl, maybe you should speak with her.” Lapis suggested.

“I… I…” Pearl was stuttering. Even now, she was wearing a hoodie. But, it was one of those sleeveless hoodies.

“Just, like, speak with her!” Lapis had a water bottle in hand, like FUCKING ALWAYS, “Sapph, help me!”

Sapphire was standing by, listening to her music, she didn’t know what was going on

“Sapph!”

“Huh?” Sapphire pulled one bud out.

“Can you tell Pearl to _not_ pus—

She stopped herself and sighed, “To just talk to her crush?”  
“Who is this crush you speak of?” Sapphire cocked her head.

“She just says that she is _always_ with Ruby.” Lapis waved her hands.

“I mean, you and Ruby are dating, right?” Pearl finally spoke, “Maybe we can all hang out—

“You and Ruby dating?” Lapis had a confused look on her face, “When was this?”  
“Only since Friday, it’s not that big of a de—

“OF COURSE IT’S A BIG DEAL! YOU TOLD HER, BUT NOT ME!?” Lapis was FUCKING FURIOUS. LIKE SHE _BECAME_ SATAN.

“I was not aware of this either, Lapis,” Rose said, actually listening, “Don’t be mad.”  
“B-but,” Lapis looked back and forth between Rose and Sapphire, “You can tell us about it during lunch.”

“Why not now?” Sapphire asked.

“I see her over there,” Lapis pointed. Sapphire saw the other four in the distance, talking to each other, but then they started to push Ruby over to them.

“Let’s do that!” Lapis told the other two and started to push Sapphire back. Rose and Pearl just giggled with each other and then joined in.

Ruby was trying very hard to stop it and Sapphire was too.

“COME ON RUBY, YOU KNOW YOU WANNA!” Amethyst yelled.

“I DO, BUT YOU DON’T GOTTA PUSH ME!” Ruby protested.

As the two small girls tried to protest, ruining their shoes, but it was quick once both girls are in front of each other.

“Mornin’,” Ruby rubbed the back of her neck, “I see your friends caught on too.”  
“Yeah, we have lots of explaining to do,” Sapphire grinned at the other.

“Yo,” Jasper greeted.

“What up?” Amethyst.

“How it doin?” Peridot.

Pearl didn’t speak, just biting her lip and tapping her foot.

“Hi,” Lapis said, quite boringly.

“Good morning to all of you,” Rose smiled at the opposed.

“So,” Jasper started, “You two have _a lot_ to talk about.”  
She was pointing at the shortest couple.

Ruby sighed, “Of course.”  
  During lunch, everyone hung out at the bench. It didn’t hurt to add four more.

“So you guys left Ruby on Sapphire’s yard?” Rose had an amused look on her face.

“We totally fucking did!” Amethyst exclaimed.

“It was my idea.” Jasper said, with confidence.

“And the look on her face was _fucking priceless_.” Amethyst continued.

  As Amethyst babbled on, Ruby and Sapphire, sat under a tree, against the trunk.  
“At least they’re still happy about leaving you behind.” Sapphire said, as she played with Ruby’s fingers.  
“I guess,” Ruby watched the group laughing with each other, “You have really small hands.”  
Ruby’s eyes went down and stared at the small hands playing with her own.

“I know, don’t talk about it,” Sapphire then started to poke at Ruby.

Ruby just laughed, “Small hands! My only weakness!”  
She continued to poke until both are laughing. Once they were done and catching their breath, there was a sudden silence.  
The group sitting on the bench were watching them; their eyes wide, their mouths open.

“It’s rude to stare,” Sapphire, straight-faced.

“You still gotta tell us the deets!” Jasper crossed her arms over her chest.

Ruby sighed.  
“How about we don’t tell you anything?” Sapphire was acting out-of-character.

“Ruby promised, we always tell about our sex experiences!” Amethyst complained.

“You would laugh, since we only have almosts,” Sapphire just deadpanned.

“Well, that was one time,” Jasper calmed down, “Maybe later. BUT _I,_ have an idea!”

If _Jasper_ has an idea, it’s never a good one, SO DON’T LISTEN TO THAT BITCH!

“What idea?” Amethyst was intrigued.

“END OF THE SCHOOL YEAR PARTY!” Jasper shouted, with 100% cockiness. “MY HOUSE, 100 TIMES CRAZIER THAN THE LAST!”  
That first party was a fUCKING DISASTER.

THERE WAS A FUCKING ALLIGATOR.

“I’m not up for parties anymore.” Sapphire whispered to Ruby, resting her head on the other’s shoulders.

“Me neither,” Ruby kissed the top of her head.

“It was only one, but that was too crazy. And knowing its Jasper’s makes me sick to my stomach.”  
“Hey, Hugh Jas,” Ruby raised her voice, “What did you do with those drugs?”  
Jasper hushed and said in a considerably loud voice, “I actually kept it. I planned out this party _way before_ and I’ll just, you know, give them out.”  
THAT’S NOT A GOOD IDEA, YOU HUGE ASS.

  Ruby and Sapphire just watched the group on the bench talk on and on about the party.

“Can I go to your house today?” Ruby asked.

“Sure,” Sapphire replied. “You’re going to have to ride with Pearl and Lapis, though.”  
“That’s okay.”

 

  After school, Ruby waited for Sapphire at her last class.

Once seeing the girl she’s wearing pretty much the sAME FUCKING outfit with, they did a cliché hug and kiss and walked slowly together.

  Hand-holding and talking about their shows or some shit like that, Amethyst snuck up on the two.

“LEGGO RUBY, YOU SLOW!”

Ruby wasn’t phased by it, but Sapphire did flinch.

“I’m going with Sapphire today, so don’t wait on me, okay?” Ruby said to the purple girl.

“Ah, I see,” Amethyst winked, “I get ya. See ya tomorrow then.”  
She left out the gate. Ruby just sighed, annoyed.  
“I can’t believe her.” Ruby was speechless, but was able to make out that sentence.

“You don’t have to tell her,” Sapphire said.

“I know, but they’re just _so_ pushy. I hate it so fucking much.”

 

  The car ride was awkward. Ruby can now see why Sapphire didn’t enjoy this. Ruby and Sapphire just sat there, hands still interlocked together.

  Once at Sapphire’s house, there was no car outside. The blue jeep was not there. Topaz is not home. Y’know what that means? PUSSY TIME—

  Sapphire waved at the two girls who drove away. At Sapphire’s doorstep, she got her key and unlocked the door.

She let herself in first, then Ruby. She locked the door again.

“So whatcha’ wanna do—

Ruby was stopped by a collar grab and a pair of soft lips on hers. She tasted the strawberry, she felt the _need_ , she felt the desire.

Blue arms went around her neck, pulling and keeping her close. One red arm on her back, the other around her waist.

Ruby’s arm on Sapphire’s back went to her waist.

The two pulled away, shocked and didn’t believe that happened.

“Sorry,” Sapphire said, “That was _so_ not like—

Ruby then lifted the girl off her feet. The “Fireman’s Carry”, the “Bridal Style”, WHATEVER THE FUCK IT WAS CALLED.

Sapphire let out a high-pitched whimper and a giggle after it.

Ruby started to walk and carried her upstairs. She didn’t have any trouble at all.

  Once inside Sapphire’s room, Ruby closed the door with her foot and placed the girl on the bed. She went back and locked the door.

Ruby turned and saw her sitting there, a look on her face so fUCKING HYPNOTIZING, that Ruby just stood there. Both her eyes revealed, she wasn’t afraid anymore.

Her face literally says “come and get me.”

Full of _lust._  
Ruby slowly walked to her, but now she felt awful. She felt dumb. She suddenly didn’t know what to do. She had confidence, but SHIT WENT OUT THE FUCKING WINDOW.

Sapphire was aching in excitement. Maybe this won’t be an “almost.” But, judging by how Ruby is acting, she must be feeling very queasy.

Sapphire stood up and started to undress. Ruby’s eyes widen, trying to breathe right.

Now left in red-colored lingerie, Sapphire pressed her body against the more than FUCKING nervous girl.

“Your girlfriend is half-naked and all yours for the taking,” Sapphire had a soft voice and it was sensual, “What are you going to do about it?”  
Ruby’s heart was going to jump out of her chest and run away from her as far as possible.

She stared into the girl’s eyes, trying to build up courage, some-FUCKING-where.

  Sapphire turned their positions around and pushed the girl onto the soon-to-be messy bed.

  She climbed on top of the girl, straddling her hips.  
Ruby was about to go in her a kiss, until a blue finger pressed against her pursed lips.

“Our secret?” Sapphire said, her voice, still soft.

Ruby nodded, still stunned. “Our secret.”  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s accurate, right? All high schoolers are just horny pieces of shit?
> 
> I would know.
> 
> I’m in high school. Review and shit. :3


	17. Chapter 17

  It was Tuesday. Ruby got up in her bed. She was extra sleepy, this time. She didn’t exactly remember why. Her phone’s notification light was blinking. She rubbed her eyes and checked her phone.

It was a picture. Ruby’s eyes widened in shocked that it was a nude pic from Sapphire, but then she remembered—

NO MORE ALMOSTS FOR ME, BABY! NOW WE GO ALL THE WAY! ALL DAY EVERYDAY!

Another text popped up.

From Saffy.

_Good morning._

Hmm, she was never one to use emojis, but that’s A LOT OF FUCKING HEARTS, GOD.

More texts came.

Hugh Jas. Amethyst bitch-ass. No Peridot, only in-person she’s a piece of shit.

 _SO, did ya do her or nah????_ Jasper.

_HOT DICKING OR NOT? Amethyst._

Ruby didn’t answer them. Sapphire said it was our secret. And she was guaranteed to keep that promise.

  She got up from bed and did a bit of stretching. She couldn’t wait to see Sapphire at school, but the others are going to be a pain in the ass.

 

  Sapphire was up earlier than usual. She couldn’t believe that what happened yesterday really happened, but she was glad it did.

You don’t want Ruby to have alomsts anymore? I FUCKING GOT CHU.

She got a text as she was looking for another song to listen to.

From her baby, Ruby.

_Two assholes won’t leave me alone, pls send help._

She just sighed in annoyance.

_Press send on your explanation to them, I press end on this relationship._

_Don’t give in to peer pressure, baby._

She returns to her music.

 _“I left my girl back home. I don’t love her no more.”  
_ Gee, I do love her, The Weeknd. She can’t stay over all the time.

  She was waiting for her shower to warm-up and the song she chose was by Somo, a cover song he did, but Sapphire loved his voice.

 

  Ruby for once didn’t know what to wear. It was hot outside. Another pair of cargo shorts? There was camouflage ones in her closet, but what could she pair with that?

  Just a simple black tank top, the pocket matching and blending in.  
She decided to skip the shower, as gross as that is. Of course she washed the important things, but that was about it.

Just _a lot_ perfume and she felt fine. She didn’t make much of it. From what she smells, Amethyst is fucking awful.

  Ruby just put on her clothes for the day, brushed her teeth, and the perfume wash. She put her black high tops. She grabbed her backpack and waited for her ride.

  As Ruby got close to Jasper’s car, Amethyst yelled,

“YOU TELL US WHAT HAPPENED BETWEEN YOU AND SAPPHIRE OR YOU’RE WALKING TO SCHOOL!”  
Ruby’s shoulders slumped, “I CAN’T! IT’S A PROMISE FROM SAPPH, I CAN’T TELL YOU!”  
“JASPER, JUST GO! LEAVE HER!”  She commanded. The red car squealed and sped off.

Ruby thought she was kidding. Well, she’s going to have to walk. Or speed walk.

 

  Ruby didn’t mind a little bit of running, here and there, but all she could think about is that those three just love abandoning her. She was going to be a mess when she gets to school, but Sapphire, though.

Fuck classes, _fuck_ Sapphire.

  She was able to make it to school, but those three were just standing by the gate. Talking to Sapphire.

She rushed over to them, out-of-breath and sweating.

“Spill the beans, Rubes,” Jasper is now demanding.  
“Can you guys just shut up?!” Sapphire outbursts.  
They were all quiet. Amethyst was shocked the most.

“I told her not to tell you guys,” Sapphire said, “And then you made her run here?!”  
“It’s priority,” Jasper was serious. SERIOUS AS FUCK.

“I want to keep it between the two of us,” Sapphire calmed down, “Maybe I’ll let her tell you about other times, but our first time is only for us, okay?”  
They all nodded.

“BUT, GOOD JOB, RUBY!” Amethyst raised her hand for a high-five.

“Don’t be nice to me, bitch.” Ruby backed away, “You left me.”  
Ruby continued, “Let’s go, Saffy.”

They walked past them and through the open gates.  
  “Sorry for my outburst,” Sapphire said, as she held onto Ruby’s hand, tightly.

“Why? That was so awesome!” Ruby praised.

They were walking, walking across other students, and grass.

“I lost my cool there.” Sapphire’s tone turned somber.

“I know how important it is to you. I promise you that I won’t tell anyone.”  
“Thanks,” Sapphire smiled, “I know you do, though. Giving it to them.”  
“That’s how they are.” Ruby kissed her cheek, “But don’t worry, we’re going to be fine.”  
Sapphire smiled bigger.

  They spent lunch away from them. They were sitting behind a class building, away from people.

“But, what did you think?” Ruby asked.  
“About what?” Sapphire looked at the girl. Sharing earphones with her and eyes covered as usual.

“Like, I know this isn’t a great question, but did I do… you know, okay?”  
Sapphire giggled slightly, “Of course you did okay. You did great for someone who looked like they were going to back out.”  
“Yeah, your face made me nervous, okay?”

“How so?”

“Jasper has said that you have a lot of sex appeal.”  
Sapphire was suddenly uneasy.

“And she’s right, but seeing it for myself made me both excited and felt like I was going to throw-up.”

“Thanks.”  
“From being nervous! I- I—

Ruby kind of just stopped.

“You’re cute when you’re flustered,” Sapphire said, a grin on her face.

Ruby, RED AS FUCK, just had an embarrassed smile.

“So there’ll be other times?” Ruby hoped.

Sapphire just did a hum and smirk.

WELL FUCK!

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: *never had sex*
> 
> Me: *tries too hard with sexual shit*
> 
> Review and shit. :3


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I’m kind of just meh about this, but once it’s party time at Jasper’s house, this is over. I will skip a lot, though, so sorry. I will be talking about Ruby’s house more, because I think I didn’t describe it yet. Enjoy, otherwise.

 

  It was Wednesday. After school, Ruby and Sapphire stayed behind, both declined a ride from their friends. But mostly because FUCK AMETHYST for yesterday.

  Both were matching again, but it wasn’t planned out. The flower-themed tank tops and the blue shorts is totally something they didn’t plan on.

“Is there anything you want to do?” Ruby asked her blue girlfriend.

“What do you think?” Sapphire asked back.

“Maybe a date,” Ruby had an idea, but now regretting not getting a ride at all.

“That would be great,” Sapphire had an eager tone in her voice.

“We need to walk home, though.” Ruby said. “I need to get some things for said-date, and then take you there.”  
“Sure, I don’t mind walking.”

  During the walk, they talked about how fucking glad they were that their teachers have stopped handing out homework.

“It’s pretty fun watching movies in every class.” Sapphire held onto Ruby’s arm.

“Me too. Amethyst still bothers me and Jasper pretty much forgot about you yelling at her, so it’s all been good.”  
“Do we have to have sex again just so they can have _some_ type of answer?”  
“I don’t want to force you just because my friends are a bunch of nosy fuckers. And I definitely don’t want you to force yourself into anything at all. Just ignore them.”

“I don’t know, I just hate the feeling in my stomach.”  
“We’ll be fine. We’re going to go on this date and pretend they actually don’t exist.”  
Sapphire giggled at her response. They wouldn’t be together right now if it wasn’t for them. But she figured it would help her feel better.

At Ruby’s house, the dull white, silver, black, and brown around the house. Completely different to Sapphire’s colorful house.

“Where are we going to have said-date?” Sapphire asked, out of curiosity.

“We’re staying here,” Ruby said, “We can go in my backyard and play some b-ball together, you know?”  
Sapphire smiled, “Cool.”  
She stayed standing in the kitchen. She liked the thought. _Like they don’t exist._

  Ruby rushed upstairs. Ruby’s room was as dull as the rest of the house.

Black bed, with a red blanket, the red walls, the black TV, the boring brown floor, DAMN RUBY, GET SOME MORE COLOR IN HER LIFE.

There was a skateboard resting on the farther wall. It looked old and slightly beat-up. Probably hasn’t been used because of the condition.

Ruby rummaged into her closet and found her basketball. It was used recently, since there’s air in it.

She placed her backpack down and went downstairs again.

Sapphire has placed her bag on the couch and was looking at family pictures.

One had a little Ruby playing basketball will a small ball and a mini hoop and backboard.

Sapphire had a tiny smile.

“Weird, huh?” Ruby snuck up on her.

Sapphire jumped, “Oh, no, I think it’s pretty cute. Playing has always been a passion of yours, huh?”  
“Totally,” Ruby nodded, “Kind of like how singing has always been yours.”  
“Singing is fun, but I never sang in front of a crowd or won a talent show with it.”  
“You should, you only sang a little bit to me, but I think it’s great.”  
“Thanks, but I think I’m better off just singing to myself.”  
“I always wanted to listen.” Ruby then walked to the sliding door that lead to the backyard, “Come on, let’s play.”  
  Sapphire never actually played before, but she can at least copy some of Ruby’s stances and moves.

The basketball hoop wasn’t that high-up, but Sapphire had a sinking feeling she won’t make any shots. The pole holding the hoop was cemented into the floor.

Ruby threw the first shot.

It went right through the hoop.  
Ruby grabbed the ball and passed it to Sapphire, “Try it.”  
Sapphire was nervous, but she tried to throw it like Ruby did.

It hit the backboard. Like, _really loudly._

Sapphire felt embarrassed, but Ruby got the ball again.

“It’s okay, here,” Ruby passed the ball again, “Try again.”

Sapphire bounced the ball, but then it hit her foot and the ball basically ran away from her.

“I think that’s a sign that I shouldn’t try to shoot it again.” Sapphire joked.

Ruby got it again and passed it to her, “Come on, you can do it.”  
Sapphire was having fun, it was just embarrassing to miss them. She tried again. It hit the hoop.

OKAY YOU KNOW WHAT, FUCK YOU!

Ruby got the ball again.

“Are you okay?”  
“I’m fine.” Sapphire laughed it off. “I can try again.”  
“Want me to help you?”  
“No, I got it.” Sapphire readied herself to catch the ball.

“Okay,” Ruby passed the ball once more.

Sapphire tried again, first taking a few steps forward, to get a better chance.

Ruby stood by, hoping she’ll get it this time.

She shot it, even jumping off the ground and shit, and she finally shot it in. It was like a swirl.

“Finally, god,” Sapphire clapped her hands.

Ruby snickered at her reaction, “Yeah, thank fuck.”  
  After some fun with trying to block each other’s shots and going against each other, they went back inside. You know, drinking cold ass water, because it’s HOT AS FUCK!

  Sapphire lied down on the couch first, and then Ruby lied down on top. More couple cuddling, but Ruby was beat, she was going to fall asleep any second. Until—

 _“Baby, I’m here. I’m here to stay. I ain’t going nowhere.”  
_ Is she singing me to sleep? If she is, IT’S FUCKING WORKING.

 _“Lost in your eyes every time that you look in mine.”  
_ Ruby wish she could listen to that, but she’s drifting off and some lyrics don’t sound like anything to her.

_“I won’t leave you, baby.”_

After that, Ruby was out.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah. Review and shit.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy. Also, wouldn’t it be weird to live in a world that having an odd color skin was normal? Like, mine would be green.

 

  It was Thursday. Ruby was feeling a little drowsier today. It was only tomorrow, and then school is over. She was still wearing the same clothes as yesterday. Did Sapphire stay until my parents got home?

_Buzz Buzz._

She grabbed it right away.

_Sorry for leaving you._

It was Sapphire.

_It’s okay. You have to go home anyway._

Ruby still had her voice stuck in her head. It was so mesmerizing and it really drew Ruby in and kept her fUCKING IN.

Ruby had to change, for sure. Khaki jogger pants, _hella yes._ She was thinking of skateboarding to school today. She text Jasper to not pick her up today. She’ll fucking ride herself. She would learn to drive, but like, skateboarding is _so much FUCKING cooler._

She had a black shoelace on her desk for a while. It was her belt.

As beat up the skateboard was, it had to be usable.

She grabbed a black and white-striped tank top. She really needed to shower today, though.

 

  Sapphire herself was texting Pearl and Lapis. She told them why they she didn’t ride with them yesterday and how her and Ruby are.

She hasn’t showered or anything, which is FUCKING DISGUSTING.

She saw Ruby’s text.

_But when I’m with you, it feels like I am home._

Cheesy cheesy, Sapphire, but go FUCKING SHOWER.

  She got up and did her usually stretching. Her earphones in, as usual.

 _“Creepy girls are just my style. Blood red lipstick, you don’t smile.”  
_ Yes, Ghost Town, those girls are pretty cool.

She looked into her closet first.

A dress, maybe?

  Yes, her red plaid flannel dress. It said “dress,” but its just an oversized flannel shirt. **[1]** She actually took off the sleeves, because she felt like it looked better that way. And it did.

She had to find something to wear under. Black-on-black under, perfect.

Ready for shower now.

 

 

  Ruby was skating away on her board, her backpack snug, and her pants all saggy. She did tricks once in a while, only when she felt super fucking cool.

She loved these pants for a reason.

  She made it to school. The red car owned by Jasper was there.

“YO WHAT UP, RUBES!” Jasper went in for like a special handshake between the two.

“WHAT UP!” Ruby greeted back, the girl did the weird backhand, then palm, and then fistbump.

“NOTHING MUCH, JUST GETTING READY FOR THE PARTY!” Jasper exclaimed, as confident as possible.

“I don’t think I’m going, guys,” Ruby admitted.

“What, why NOT?!” Amethyst butted.

“That last one was fucking crazy, but I don’t think this one will end well,” Ruby guessed.

“If we can get away with the first, we can _for sure,_ get away with this one.” Jasper was SO FUCKING CONFIDENT that it was hard to even listen to her.

“Come on, Ruby, you can bring Sapphire too.” Amethyst begged.

“Sapphire told me she didn’t want to go either!” Ruby protested.

“DON’T BE SUCH DOWNERS!” Amethyst exclaimed.

Ruby was steaming in anger at this point.

“I’ll think about it!”  
Then, the three cheered.

  Ruby and Sapphire were behind the same building again. Just chit-chatting. Their feet on Ruby’s board.

“Yeah, they won’t leave me alone about the stupid party now.” Ruby had her arms crossed, trying not to yell and scream.

“They never leave you alone about anything, do they?” Sapphire fixed her bangs. Her hair up in a bun, but it was coming undone.

“Never, but we might as well go, right?” Ruby said it in an angry tone.

“What did you tell them?”

“That I would think about it.”

“Then I guess we’re going. Unless you want to maybe…”  
Sapphire stopped there.  
“Yes?” Ruby had an idea _what_ she’ll say, but wanted her to actually say it.

“Eh, nothing,” Sapphire had a blush on her face, “Just tell them we’ll go, okay?!”

 

  After school, Ruby stayed and had a chat with Jasper.

“So what’s the deets?” Jasper asked.  
“I got Sapphire’s approval and we’re going to the party tomorrow.”  
“FUCK YEAH, I KNEW YOU WOULD SAY YES!” Jasper patted Ruby’s back, knocking the air out of chest.

“Yeah, but I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?” Ruby coughed.

“Aight Ruby, it’s going to fucking rock! YOU’RE THE FUCKING BEST!”

Ruby turned and saw Sapphire sitting at a bench.  
Ruby walked up to her, “Are you okay?”  
Sapphire looked up, “Oh, no, I’m fine. Just waiting for Pearl and Lapis. You can sit if you want.”  
Ruby didn’t take up the offer.

“Actually, you want to try to ride my skateboard while you wait?” Ruby asked her.

“I’m pretty scared to,” Sapphire shifted in her seat.

“You’ll be fine, I’ll hold onto you.” Ruby reassured.

Sapphire stood up.

“I can try at least once.”

Sapphire placed one foot on the board and grabbed on Ruby’s hand, tightly.

“It’s okay, I got you,” Ruby said, grabbing onto Sapphire’s other hand.

Sapphire placed her other foot, she was shaky and trying hard to keep balance.

A smile started to stretch onto Sapphire’s face, but she was about to slip, so she got off right away.

“Sorry, I don’t want to flip out,” Sapphire waved her hands.  
“It was a good first try.” Ruby looked towards the gate, “Your friends are coming, so I’ll call you later, okay?”  
“Okay,” Sapphire pulled the other into a quick kiss, “See ya.”  


 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=145073559
> 
> So like, yeah. Review and shit.


	20. Chapter 20

  It was finally Friday. Which means, PARTAY TIME. It was after school, Ruby and THE SQUAD were with each other.

“So yesterday, I bought all the shit, my friend hook me up on some party drinks, and other shit will be passed out. I hired a DJ and this party is going OFF THE FUCKING HOOK!”  
“Dude, do you mind if I bring me and Sapphire to my house first?” Ruby asked.

“Oh yeah, sure, I always help a friend get some pussy.” Jasper threw a wink at her.

Ruby sighed. It was true, but she didn’t want to get into details.

After telling everyone in school about the party, now it has to be extra epic than the last.

Ruby didn’t know if it was planned beforehand, but Sapphire dressed up extra sexy, for _whatever fucking reasons._

  She had shorts _so_ short that it should be FUCKING ILLEGAL. She had a fishnet crop top that showed her bra and EVERYTHING, which should be FUCKING ILLEGAL. Her legs are SO FUCKING GOOD, that it should be _FUCKING ILLEGAL._

  Moral of that, she will be arrested for BEING FINE AS FUCK.

As Jasper drove, Amethyst was in the passenger, as usual. But, Peridot wasn’t there. Something came up?

Ruby and Sapphire pretty much focused on only each other in the back seats.

Sapphire grabbing Ruby’s hand and placing it on her thigh.

I don’t know if you have ever played “The Nervous Game,” but that was basically it. Ruby was letting her hand go closer and closer to the other’s pu—

“WE HERE!” Amethyst exclaimed. “YOU GUYS BETTER BE AT THE PARTY!”  
“We will!” Ruby yelled back, retreating her hand back.

Sapphire got out first, and then let Ruby come out.

  The two didn’t waste any time going into the house and getting started with the freaky-freak. I mean, the FUCKING.

“Why were you wearing that?” Ruby asked, already going for her shorts, which are basICALLY FUCKING AIR. No answer.

Ruby’s lips went for Sapphire’s neck. Clearly wanting more, her head leaned back. More room, more hickies.

Sapphire wasn’t really loud the first time, but _this time,_ gOOD GOD, WOMAN!

It was pretty fucking risky them to start doing this. Because, like, what if her parents decided to come home today?!

  Ruby carried the girl, you know, the Fireman’s Carry. whatEVER THE FUCK ITS CALLED.

To the couch they go!

Where there’s open windows.

And any moment for the squad to walk in and cheer for them.

And just, ANYTHING can FUCKING HAPPEN.

  *skipitiy-skip because this is rated T you sick fucks*

  Ruby and Sapphire lying on the couch, Saffy on top, surrounded by clothes thrown all over the place.

Ruby was out-of-breath and Sapphire was rather calm.  
“That was fucking amazing!” Ruby exclaimed happily.

“Is that a pun?” Sapphire asked, looking up at her.

Ruby was quiet for a second, but then said, “Kind of.”  
Ruby’s hand was still roaming soft and smooth skin and Sapphire’s was tracing on other’s abdomen. Because she’s a muscular motherfucker.

“We have to get ready for the party,” Ruby groaned.

Sapphire groaned too, “But we _do_ have a few hours left.”  
These two weren’t really paying attention to this illusion you call “time,” but it seems like it went on for a few hours and the sun was setting.

“Want to go for another round?” Ruby had a smirk on her face, hoping she’ll say yes.

“No, I’m too tired,” Monotone, deadpan.  
“Okay, sorry,” her smirk went from 100-to-0 real quick, “Let’s get dressed, at least.”  
  Now dressed and watching TV, they waited.

“Should we get there fashionably late?” Ruby asked.

“I was fashionably late last time, but we can be there before the people do, if you want instead.”  
“Then we should go now,” Ruby stood up.  
“On your skateboard?” Sapphire joked.

“If you want,” Ruby tested.  
“Nope,” She got up as well.

Ruby turned off the TV, “Then let’s go. It’s a far walk, but we can do it, right?”  
“At least my legs still work,” Sapphire stretched her legs.

  At Jasper’s house, she was setting everything up with Amethyst, aka, Jasper doing all the work and Amethyst watching on the HD TV on the wall.

“Dude, this show is weird!” Amethyst still stared at the TV.

“What is it about?” Jasper was wiped some sweat off her forehead.

“Like, genderless space aliens, I think?”

“That sounds pretty dumb.” Jasper answered.

“Right on,” Amethyst said. The show continues to go on. After an episode of said-show ended—

“Why don’t you fucking help me?!” Jasper yelled, angrily.

“Because I don’t wanna,” Amethyst said, simply.  
Jasper huffed, about to fuckING EXPLODE, until—

The doorbell rings.  
“You get the door!” Jasper said, returning to set up music.  
Amethyst groaned loudly, but did so anyway.

She opened and it was Ruby and Sapphire.

“WHAT UP, LOVE BIRDS!” Amethyst greeted.  
“WHAT UP, BIAAAATCH!” Ruby greeted back. Sapphire held onto Ruby’s arm, listening to them.

“COME IN!” Amethyst gave way.

Jasper looked, “Hey, women of the hour! So, did you guys smash before you get here?”  
Her eyebrows wiggling, making the couple uncomfortable as fuck.

“I give you permission to speak of it,” Sapphire said, suddenly.

“W-what?” Ruby looked at her, appalled.

“You can speak about every other time we do it,” Sapphire explained, “Our first time is our business, but every other time, go nuts.”  
Ruby was still shocked, she feels like she’s being tested on whether or not she’ll actually hit her if she thought for a second that she was allowed to.

“I’m going over there to talk to Amethyst,” Sapphire let go of Ruby’s arm and walked over towards the purple girl in the other room.

“Dude, tell me,” Jasper placed a hand on Ruby’s back.

“I dunno, that was oddly suspicious.”  
Jasper stood there, waiting.

“Okay, here’s how it started.” Ruby said, ready to tell the story.

  After explaining how once they closed the house door, it started to unravel how it went from the wall to the couch.

“I don’t blame you, man,” Jasper looked behind Ruby, “The way she’s dressed—

“I know,” Ruby turned around, “But that was really intense. She was _so_ loud and she screamed.”  
“Whoa, she’s more than meets the eye,” Jasper’s eyes widened.  
“She’s mine, back off,” Ruby turned back towards her.

“Hey dude, I’m not like that,” Jasper raised her hands in defense.

“I got my eyes on you, Scott,” Ruby had an intense look. But it was quite humorous.

  It was now nighttime. Lights flashing, music blaring, people getting drunk and hopped off of drugs every-FUCKING-where.

Ruby was scoping out the place. Hmm, Jasper and Lapis talking? That’ll be interesting.

Pearl and Amethyst?! Amethyst needs to chill, though. The girl is getting a little rough out there.

_“I only call you when its_ _half past five_ _.”_

_“The only time that I’ll be by your side.”_  
  A remix of this song? People will surely be fucked up.  
Sapphire was still in Jasper’s room.

Ruby ran back up the stairs, aimlessly in the dark, and was able to find the door.

She did a knock Sapphire told her to do, so she knows it’s her.

She got pulled in and the door was locked again.

“What’s going on out there?” Sapphire asked, going back to sit on the bed.

“People going nuts. Jasper and Lapis talking, Amethyst and Pearl were making out, and I totally saw Rose and Greg having sex in the kitchen.”  
“Worse than last time?”  
“It’s pretty leveled,” Ruby sat next to her, “But, the night is still young.”  
Sapphire just laughs quietly, “It’s weird how it was this house and this room is where we bonded.”  
“I guess we do have to thank her.”  
“As much as I hate to.”  
“Why?”  
“Because your friends are nosy,” She said, “Especially her.”  
“You let me tell her,” Ruby reminded.

“I don’t have much of a choice. I don’t want your friends to bother you anymore.”  
“Yeah, they are a bunch of dicks, aren’t they?”

“The biggest ones.”

The two laughed together.

“Do you think Jasper would be mad if we actually, you know…”  
Sapphire paused.

“Most likely,” Ruby took a guess at what she was thinking. “But do you actually care?”  
“Not really, I’m down for round two now.” She said, biting her lower lip after.

“That would make an interesting story,” Ruby smirked and let the other girl sit on her lap.  


 

  The morning after, Ruby and Sapphire were lying on the bed, fully naked, and outside their room, naked people everywhere, everyone is knocked out, everyone is FUCKED UP, everyone might be drugged up, and more illegal animals on the premises.

Ruby and Sapphire were the first ones up.  
The two looked at each other and let out a loud hilarity.

“I can’t believe we did that.” Ruby said with a wide smile.

“It was my idea,” Sapphire fixed her bangs over her eyes, “Jasper will love to here this one.”  
“She will, but we’re staying here for the time-being.” Ruby quickly kissed her girlfriend.

After a moment of lying in your fuckING BEST FRIEND’S BED, they heard through the door.

“WAKE UP, MOTHERFUCKERS!” That may be Jasper.  
“WAKE THE FUCK UP!” And heard multiple air horns.  
“We need to get dressed!” Ruby panicked and got up to do so.

Sapphire also got up and, of-fucking-course, hers was quicker to get on.

Once Ruby got on everything, the couple started checking each other to see if everything is in order.

There was a loud banging on the door, “WHO THE FUCK IS IN THERE?!”  
“It’s just us, Hugh Jas!” Ruby yelled, unlocking and opening the door.  
The angry look on her face was BURNING INTO THEIR FUCKING SOULS.

“Help me wake them up!” Jasper started using the air horn again.  
Ruby looked back at Sapphire, who was still fixing her bangs.  
“Well, let’s tell her later.” Ruby shrugged her shoulders.  
The two followed the tall girl. Just smiling because they liteRALLY FUCKED ON HER BED FOR AN ENTIRE NIGHT.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obvious sequel is obvious. Thank you reading. :3
> 
> Review and shit.


	21. Every Song in this Story

  1. Make Me Proud by Drake feat. Nicki Minaj
  2. Hold On, We’re Going Home by Drake feat. Majid Jordan
  3. Monster by Ghost Town
  4. The Zone by The Weeknd feat. Drake
  5. Skin by Rihanna
  6. Earned it by The Weeknd
  7. Universe by Ghost Town
  8. Take Care by Drake feat. Rihanna
  9. Machines by Crown the Empire
  10. Wicked Games by The Weeknd
  11. Right Here by Justin Bieber feat. Drake
  12. You’re So Creepy by Ghost Town
  13. The Hills by The Weeknd



 

 

**I thought I used more, but this is all I used. Let me know if I missed some.**


End file.
